


Primal Need

by Girl_WithTheDirtyMind



Series: Dirty, Sexy Times: You/Dean Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actual Hunting, Anger, Angst, Animal Death, Anticipation, Attempted Escape, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Biting, Camping, Coitus Interruptus, Conflicted Dean, Dark Dean Winchester, Dean Cares, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fear, Fighting, Gentle Sex, Guilt, Hair-pulling, Hurt/Comfort, Intimidation, Light Dom/sub, Lost Reader, Masturbation, Mental Instability, Minor Humiliation, Minor Pain, Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual Spanking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Dean, Post-Purgatory Dean, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Scary Dean Winchester, Scratching, Sexual Delerium, Sexual Positions, Sexual Violence, Sexy Times, Smut, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Tent Sex, Threats, Timid Reader, Vaginal Fingering, confused reader, resolve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_WithTheDirtyMind/pseuds/Girl_WithTheDirtyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late one night, 14 miles into a dark unfamiliar forest, you happen upon an "unstable" Dean Winchester. He's fresh out of Purgatory and forgets his manners.  </p><p>Trigger Warning: Hints of non-con in some places throughout the story, so if that bothers you please proceed with caution :) </p><p>Purgatory D.W. fic. ****Tagged for all chapters!!****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Hi, I'm Damaged. Nice to Meet You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, there are some fairly heavy non-con elements in this first chapter! If that's going to send you into a panic, please proceed with caution!! Dean is rather frightening to the reader at first.
> 
> Otherwise enjoy some Dean Winchester smutty smut smut! :)

You shot up in the tent, eyes wide, breathing harsh.

Something woke you up.

A _noise_? But. . . you couldn’t remember hearing anything. No, there was definitely something happening that jerked you from peaceful slumber.

The idiotic urge to call out “ _hello_?” was ticking insistently in your brain, making you feel like an asshole for making fun of all those girls in the scary movies. Instead of speaking you sat stock still, listening for whatever woke you, hoping that your breathing had quieted enough to go unnoticed by it. . or _them_.

_Okay think practically. A bear? Cougar? Wolf? Still scary but I can work with that. Ghosts? Monsters? NO. NO. NO. God why did I watch the Blair Witch Project before I came out here?!_

Straining your ears in the silence, you realized what the problem was. There wasn’t any noise at all. The sounds of the forest, save for the creek nearby, had completely disappeared as if the area surrounding you was holding it’s breath along with you.

Finally there was a light thudding noise.

Yes. . . they sounded like footsteps accompanied by whispers of long grass brushing up against fabric. Sounds so small that you knew whatever or whoever it was, knew that you were listening and they were doing a fabulous job being relatively silent.

A thought occurred to you that was worse than the rest. _Crazy person? Killer? Rapist. . ?_

_Yeah I would take ghost and cougars in a heartbeat over any of those._

Fate just wasn’t on your side though, because after just a couple more seconds you knew for a fact that the noises were definitely human.

Another thing you knew for a fact was that a person sneaking around this deep in the woods at this hour in the pitch darkness with no flashlight was not a good sign by any means. After a while of sitting so still, the noises stopped. _Maybe they just walked right by. . ._

Your muscles were beginning to ache from trying not to breath so loud, so you sucked in a huge shaky breath and ever so slowly moved to the zipper on the tent. Scooping up the tiny pocket knife and your trusty flashlight, you decided that if it was in fact a person, it was probably in your best interest to show them they weren’t scaring you. . .

Even though they totally were. Sitting in the tent silently _freaking_ out only hit that point out of the park.

_Yeah there isn’t anything intimidating about me._

Plus to be honest you were telling yourself that whatever was lurking outside was gone by then, when really all you were doing was trying to prove that you weren’t afraid to go outside in the dark.

You always did say that the phrase should be “ _pride killed the cat_ ” because pride was more deadly than curiosity by a long shot. The sound of the zipper separating might as well had been an atom bomb going off in the thick silence, it seemed to echo off of the trees and through the big tent simultaneously.

You poked your head outside before you could come to your senses,

“Hello?” you did it, became the dumb bitch in the movie, “If there is anyone out there, I have a knife! So you better just get outta here, before you regret it!”

_Yeah. . Tell the potential murderer exactly what kind of weapon you have. Why not let them know how tall you are and what you weigh? That way they know exactly what they’re dealing with._

No one answered. The woods were still completely quiet, and a relieved breath whooshed out thinking that you wouldn’t actually have to confront anyone. Still you pushed yourself up off of all fours and stepped out of your tent, knife still in hand.

“Well I have to pee anyway. . .” it was a murmur to yourself, while you fumbled with the bulky flashlight to click it on.

The beam illuminated the dark trees about 20 feet ahead, and you turned in a circle one time just to make sure you were really alone. The beam caught nothing out of the ordinary, just eerie looming trees and cute fat bushes. You huffed a sigh at your overactive imagination.

_In the right setting, I could mistake a squirrel running up a tree for Freddy Kruger coming to murder me in my sleep._

Slipping on pink flip flops near the tent’s edge, you combined tiptoeing with jogging to get over to a nice looking piss bush.

The cold metal flashlight took it’s place between your teeth, and the knife was tossed into a bed of pine needles while you shimmied your pants down. Hair on the back of your neck began prickling, causing goosebumps across your shoulders and arms. A telltale sign that someone was watching.

 _Okay nothing is out here. Just listen to your pee stream like it’s the radio. Ghosts can’t get to you when the radio is on right? It’s like a rule or something. . ._ Feeling a little panicky, you quickly pulled up your leggings, doing a little dance to make sure they were in all the right places, and snagged the flashlight from your mouth before plucking the tiny knife from the ground.

 _Nothing worse than crooked leggings. . ._ Honestly you were just trying to think about random normal shit to distract you from intuition screaming that there was a problem. You even went as far as humming to yourself as you stepped back out from behind the big bush.

However when you shined your light back to your tent, your idiotic game of pretend was trashed. Just like your composure.

“Holy _shit_!” you yelped loudly when your eyes adjusted to see a man standing only a few feet in front of you, just staring with the most serious expression you’d ever seen.

His breathing was labored but silent and his clothes and stubbled face were covered in dirt and something red. . . _Blood? He is covered in blood. Perfect._ You jumped backward away from him on instinct alone, and gulped when you noticed the way he tracked the movement with a dangerously focused determination.

There was something in his eyes. . . something that screamed violence and danger. No one had ever looked at you like that before. Only then did you notice the makeshift weapon poised in his right hand, it looked to be made of a sturdy branch and sharp bone of some kind.

As if it was any competition, you weakly raised your own pathetic pocket knife with a shaking hand. His eyes flicked to it and narrowed even further like the idea that you were threatening him was a deciding factor in your murder. You took another quick little step away,

“Stay back,” your voice was high and quaky so you swallowed and tried again, “stay the Hell away from me.” _That's a little better._ The man didn’t speak though, and for some reason that was all manner of unsettling. He was eyeing you so intensely that you weren’t sure if he would just suddenly lunge at you or not.

_Oh shit I hope he doesn’t do that._

The hostile looking man dwarfed you with his lean muscular frame, it would be clear to anyone that you didn’t stand a chance against him. So in an attempt to avoid conflict you tried to bargain,

“Listen,” you started in your best impression of a measured and calm voice, “I have a lot of stuff out here with me. . . Food and supplies or whatever. . . If -If you’re lost you can take anything you want. But just take it and go.” the " _please_ " was strongly implied.

His built frame slowly straightened to his full towering height and he blinked at you skeptically, keeping that unsettling look on his face like you were the untrustworthy one. He seemed to be assessing you, raking his eyes up and down your body like you were from another planet or something. You couldn’t help the word from jumping from your mouth,

“ _What_?” it was short, clipped, and defensive in a way that made his eyes connect back up with yours, and it was pretty obvious he didn’t appreciate the tone. Your uneasy swallow was audible.

When he moved forward suddenly, a fearful little squeak jumped from your lips and you backed quickly away from him.

“Look I said that you could have my stuff alright?” you were panicking at the dark look in his eye when he continued his advances. . .He looked like he wanted to eat you alive, “Just - Just take whatever you _want_!” you cried.

A rock rolled out from under your foot, and you stumbled slightly, grateful that you didn’t hit the ground. A devilish smirk stretched across his lips at your clumsy fumbling and he spoke for the first time in a low gravelly voice that rumbled through the chilly night air,

“Oh I am.” he said simply. Then noting your confused expression clarified with an encouraging nod, “Going to take what I want.” It clicked then.

He was going to take. . . _you_. Your eyes widened pleadingly,

“ _No_. . .” the frightened whimper barely traveled up to him, and your little knife was clenched tighter in your fist as he moved closer. The big man squinted his eyes slightly and ran his tongue along the tops of his bottom teeth hungerly.

Suddenly a plan formed in your mind and you stopped backing away abruptly trying your best to be brave for a second. _In through your nose, out through your mouth. Breathe_.

“So pretty. . . Missed this,” his voice made you jump, and you tried to decipher the meaning of the threatening words to no avail. None of it sounded reassuring to you though. The man seemed to forget about your knife as he crowded abruptly into your space, his eyes were zeroed in on your chest like he could see right through your tank top and he pulled his lower lip between his teeth with his tongue.

At that point it was deadly obvious what he wanted.

You tried to control your panic and take the window he gave to smash the tiny blade into his arm, but as soon as you moved to do it your wrist was caught in a bone crushing grip that hurt so badly you had to drop the blade. Holy hell the man was fucking _fast_.

As soon as the blade thudded against the ground he let up slightly, but not enough to take the pain away.

Struggling only seemed to irritate him, the more you did it the more his features darkened with displeasure. A dry desperate sob cut from your throat at his angry expression,

“Let _go_ of me!” you cried in panic as your bones creaked painfully. Instead of complying, the man walked you backward until you hit the rough bark of a tree with enough force to make you drop the flashlight.

When you tried to slap at him with your free hand he gathered that one up too, and pinned them both to your sides with a steel grip, you quickly found that no matter how hard you strained, he wasn’t budging an inch.

_Fuck, this guy is strong._

“I said let go of me you son of a bitch!” you ground out through your teeth while your squirmed, outraged that he was handling you so roughly. However that anger drained quickly after what happened next. . . Leaving only fear.

The captivated man bent down the long nine inches to the top of your head and pressed his face in your (h/c) hair. You felt the gentle pull when he inhaled,

“Smells so good. . .” he mumbled hazily and when he pushed his body up against yours you couldn’t help but whimper in sudden fear. He was grinding himself roughly against you, causing the pointy tree bark to stab painfully into your back.

The difference in size was so drastic that he was practically suffocating you with his body, smashing his firm chest against your face.

“Get off me!” you screeched into his dirty flannel, feeling desperation and terror set in as the situation came crashing down. _I’m 14 miles deep into the wilderness with a crazy man who. . . seems. . . interested. Translation: I’m in deep shit._

He nuzzled his stubbled face into your neck, ignoring the way you were trying to jerk away and push your chin down against the scratching burn on your soft skin. Then he did something that you really weren’t expecting. He bit you. _Hard_.

“ _Ahh_!” you screamed out at the sudden pain, whimpering as he massaged the sting away with his soft tongue. He did it again. You yelped and smacked your head back into the tree when you jerked away,

“Stop!” you screamed at him, hating the way it sounded like a plea. But you were scared. Now more than ever as his actions made it more and more obvious what he was about to do to you, so you continued your pointless struggles.

Without releasing your wrists, he dropped to his knees in front you with such swiftness that you could’ve blinked and missed it. His face was level with your crotch, and for a few seconds all he did was stare intensely like he was expecting your leggings to dissolve under his unwavering gaze.

You pressed your thighs together tightly, fearing what he might have in mind. Ever so slowly he moved his face closer to your covered sex, and you pushed your hips back into the tree away from him with a high nervous whine, running out of room in no time.

However instead of hurting you like you thought he would, the man simply laid his cheek on your thigh and closed his eyes gently, as if just being near you was all he wanted.

The sound of him inhaling deeply made your cheeks heat up, and without opening his eyes he murmured,

“You smell so sweet. . So good,” you swallowed and tried to jerk out of his grip again, but he only tightened his hold, “wish I could _taste_ you.” shallow pants heaved your chest and every muscle was frozen in trepidation, as your imagination ran wild exploring every horrifying scenario that could play out.

You stayed silent against the tree, both of you, him breathing you in happily while you panicked internally. To your dismay however, the man seemed to become restless the longer you stood like that, and without warning he turned his head and shoved his face roughly into the apex of your thighs.

“No, _no-o-o_!” you bawled, bringing a knee up to try and close off his access or push him away. He ignored your protests and nosed right into your sex, but did nothing other than breathe you in directly from your source.

You were openly crying now. The tears rolled down on their own accord, and you were too terrified to stop them.

Your slightly hunched over body was jerking with quiet sobs as he held his face firmly up against your sex. His breath was coming out hot, and when you felt his mouth open a shrill whine drug out of your chest while you attempted to escape him again by rising to your tiptoes.

The man mouthed your entire pussy through your pants as you struggled and twisted to get away from him,

“P - please stop. .” you begged him through frightened tears, but your body was reacting without permission at the feeling of his mouth pushing on your folds.

You shuddered at the familiar electric tingling and tried to battle it down, tried not to push down against his face.

Tried not to ask him to use tongue.

As if you didn’t have enough to worry about he bared his teeth and bit down on your sex with enough pressure to make you scream. Eyes shooting down to his face between your thighs, you sobbed uncontrollably at the ravenous look in his green eyes, pupils blown wide, irises flashing in a way that made you wonder if he was going to sink his sparkling white teeth home.

Screams and broken sobs tore from your throat, and you had to close your eyes against the stabbing feeling on your pussy.

Sharp canines were distinct on your sensitive flesh and he held the agonizing pressure while you writhed and blubbered incoherently above him. The pain seemed to last forever, his jaw clamped on you just barely south of breaking skin making you see white spots behind your lids.

And then it was gone. Your eyes fluttered open timidly, you were afraid of what they might see.

He released your throbbing pussy from his mouth and pulled his face from between your legs, looking up with an almost apologetic expression as if he realized that he’d lost control for a second.

With a whooshing exhale, you sagged against the tree and turned your lower half away from him as best as you could, hoping to avoid anymore pain. Or anymore confusing betrayal of your body. Noting his guilty look, you attempted to reason with him one more time.

“Just - Just let me _go_. . .” you wept pathetically, “I swear I won’t tell anyone about this - please I _swear_.” A fresh wave of hiccuping tears cut off your sentence. However it was clear that even if you had more to say, the man wouldn’t hear it.

Green eyes darkened again at your pathetic pleas and before you could think to stop him, you were over his shoulder like you weighed three pounds.

Struggling was pointless but you thrashed and kicked and punched on his shoulder, screaming for him to put you down and leave you alone. Ever growing fear spiked through your system when he only continued walking toward your camp without so much as a grunt.

It was as if only the trees could hear your screams. In the back of your mind you wondered what you would look like to them. . . The trees that is.

_Another victim of happenstance? A girl who retreated to the wilderness to find herself, only to be murdered before she knew what it was to live again? Or a pathetic lost girl getting what she deserved for running from her problems?_

As he neared your tent your struggles became so desperate that he actually growled, the animalistic sound was almost enough to frighten you into submission, and the last thing you expected was a swat on the ass.

But that’s exactly what you got.

The sharp sound his big hand made sounded before you really felt the sting that shocked a loud gasp from your lungs, and you jerked hard on his shoulder.

“ _OW_!” you yelled, redoubling your efforts to get away. He did it again. _Smack_! You cried out that time, the stinging more prominent since he hit you a second time, reducing you to little whimpers as you slapped him on his lower back in a childish form of retaliation.

He hit back of course. Harder. _Smack_!

“Fucking _stop_!” the breathless demand earned you another sharp swat that had your eyes welling in pain and humiliation, you finally went limp, afraid that he would hit you again if you continued to move.

When he bent to snag the zipper on your tent you squeezed your eyes closed and balled his jacket up in your fists, fearing what his intentions might be but knowing in your heart where this was going.

This man was going to rape you.

And there wasn’t a thing you could do to stop it.

 _Please don’t let this happen to me. . I swear I’ll re-enroll in college, I’ll get good grades, I’ll make friends, I’ll never complain about my life again - just_ please _God get me out of this!_

A traitorous tear tickled your nose as it trickled from your eye and you heard it splat to the ground, you sniveled forgetting that you were supposed to be being brave. His body stiffened at the sound though.

Yours followed suit, fearing the punishing sting of his hand on your reddened skin.

_Is crying not allowed either? Because there is no way I’m getting through this without some tears._

He paused only for a second before ducking into your tent and crouching with you still on his shoulder. When he leaned forward to deposit you onto your sleeping bag, you actually _clung_ to him, knowing that once you hit the ground it would be on to the next awaiting horror he had planned.

Obviously realizing what you were doing, the man forced you onto your ass and grabbed your shoulders before you could scoot away. You brought your knees up to your chest between you and held out your palms toward him in a silent plea not to harm you.

You wouldn’t look at him. Not while you were crying. . . It was too humiliating. _And I thought I was a tough girl. . . What a fucking joke._

You could feel your entire body shaking with fear and knew that he could feel it too. In fact he could probably _see_ it, but there was no stopping it. You were too frightened. And he was just _staring_.

His eyes were boring into the top of your head so intensely that you felt like it was sucking the air from your lungs, like the tent was closing in on you from all sides.

“Why are you crying?” his deep voice made you jump and you tried to curl in on yourself more. _Is he serious?_ You shook your head at the ground, dropping a few more tears off of your cheeks and into your knees.

“ _Why_. Are you crying?” he asked again with an irritated edge to his voice, and you knew you had to answer him.

“Be - because I’m _scared_ ,” you wept bringing an arm back to wipe your nose with your sleeve, your voice was thick with fear. “You’re _sc_ \- _scaring_ me. . .” He shifted in his crouch and you chanced a look up at him, he looked to be processing what you had said. The next sentence came out in a whisper that was practically inaudible,

“I won’t tell _anybody_ about this. . . I swear to God. I-” more tears interrupted your hopeless begging, and all of a sudden it felt like oxygen was eluding your lungs. _Get a grip girl, come on._

His brow was furrowed as he studied your terrified expression, and then he nodded, abruptly dropping forward to his knees and pushing you backward to the ground by your shoulders.

“Wait - wait what are you doing?” you almost yelled, feeling panic well up as he climbed on top of you. You instinctively brought your arms up over your face and rolled to your side beneath him, taking care to cross your ankles and press your knees tightly together, hoping to avoid inescapable violation for as long as possible.

“Don't! _Please_!” you didn’t know for sure what you were begging him not to do, but you supposed that whatever he was planning wasn’t good. There was a loud almost frustrated sounding sigh above you and you felt his weight roll off and to the side.

However before you could feel relieved a strong muscled arm snaked beneath your shoulder and one over the top of your waist. You immediately tried to scramble away from him, but a low rumbling growl made you freeze in place, and he pulled you backward until your back was flush with his front.

As if that wasn’t enough contact for him, he hooked a heavy leg up and over both of yours, trapping them under his weight.

You stiffened further and whimpered at the intimate contact, unsure what kind of game he was playing but knowing it wasn’t one you could win. When he pressed his face into the top of your head, you tried fruitlessly to shrink away from him, but he started to inhale your scent again like he didn’t have a care in the world.

He was using you as a human body pillow of sorts.

The man dwarfed you. He was huge. Completely enveloping you with his body. Holding you to him firmly and crushing your legs under one of his.

You were helpless. . . Utterly and completely. . . _helpless_.

Another snivel and a jump of your chest broke the silence and he craned his neck to try and look at your face,

“You’re still crying.” he sounded disappointed. You swallowed twice before finding your voice,

“I’m sorry,” you whispered tearfully, “just please let me go.” your voice quaked and broke at the end _'I’m fucking scared!_ ' you wanted to scream at him, _'I'm afraid of you so please just let me go!'_ but you kept that part to yourself.

A big calloused hand began moving slowly up and down your bare arm in an oddly intimate fashion that seemed out of place in this situation. _Is he trying to comfort me?_ Goosebumps rose where his warm hand caressed you and despite yourself you felt your body relaxing minutely at his gentle touch.

Truthfully it caught you a little off guard.

 _Don’t get used to it, any second he’s gonna pry your legs open and tear into you. Just wait and see dumbass._ The thought evoked a shiver. When he finally spoke though, his voice was oddly vulnerable sounding and quiet,

“I need this,” his breath tickled your scalp, “I need you.” It was a crazy thing to say since he’d never seen you before ten minutes ago, but you knew that he wasn’t talking about _you_ specifically. Just a woman in general.

The question came out before you realized you were going to ask it.

“How long have you been lost out here?” you whispered curiously and his whole body stiffened,

“Not out here,” he grumbled, “but I’ve been lost for too long.” Okay that made officially no sense at all, but you stayed quiet. A few moments of silence passed before his hand traveled from your arm to your stomach.

The thin tank top you wore had bunched up around your waist and he had found the exposed skin on your belly quickly.

You shivered at his touch, whimpering loudly when his fingertips began moving south. _No, no, no, NO!_

“Shh, shh,” he hushed you gently and kissed your scalp softly when he sensed your panic, just as his hand breached the hem of you leggings. Your body shook so hard you thought you could feel your bones rattling.

You guessed the low rumble in his chest was due to the fact that he discovered the lack of panties for the night. Every sense was on high alert as he skimmed his fingers over your bare sex, and your hands flashed down to grab his wrist, attempting to stop him from touching any lower.

You canted your hips back into him attempting to escape, only to meet something big and rock hard pressing insistently against your ass.

_Oh God no._

Loud terrified sobs immediately burst from your chest at the evidence of his depravity, as you squeezed your thighs tighter and pulled frantically on his hand.

He bucked his hips into you as you struggled to get away from him, but every time you tried to escape his fingers, his solid member prodded you, and every time you tried to escape that, it was back to his probing fingers.

He wiggled his hand between your clenched thighs and managed to push a rough finger firmly up against your still-tender sex from when he bit you.

The contact made you go limp with a sense of defeat. One hand was on his hip to try and prevent him from rutting against your ass while the other was still uselessly clamped around his wrist.

 _He can do whatever he wants. . . I can't stop him. I should've never come out here._ You turned your face into the sleeping bag beneath you and started sobbing brokenly at the thought.

“Please please _please_ ,” you wept helplessly, “please don't . . .Don’t _hurt_ me _please!_ ” he could so easily push that finger inside, and the idea made your heart stutter in fear.

It took a few minutes to recognize that he wasn’t even moving anymore, his hand and fingers had stilled against your sex and he stopped grinding his erection into your ass. You hiccuped a few more times, shaking in anticipation, and he finally withdrew his hand with another disappointed sigh. It went back to just resting on your bare stomach.

He cleared his throat roughly,

“Name’s Dean,” he said suddenly. You blinked and tried pointlessly to steady your erratic breathing, “What’s your name sweetheart?” you gulped and didn’t answer him - couldn’t if you wanted to - all your energy was going into not breaking down into a hysterical bawling fit.

After a minute or two he spoke again,

“I’ve. . . _been_ somewhere for a while. . . Somewhere horrible,” he shook his head at a lingering memory, “When I saw you out here by yourself - as beautiful as you are - I couldn’t think straight. .  I _can’t_ think straight.”

He let out a shaky breath before continuing,

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen anything beautiful, anything _good_ , and I just knew I wanted you. _Needed_ you. I’m sorry. . .” you waited a beat,

“Prison?” you asked, your voice so small that you didn’t even recognize it. He actually chuckled at you. The sound wasn’t comforting.

“You could say that.” nothing he was saying was reassuring you in the slightest, and your silent tears hadn’t slowed. It was clear he wasn’t going anywhere. You were just grateful that he’d stopped trying to finger you,

“Are you gonna let me go?” it was a whisper. He let you hope for a moment - bless his heart - perhaps even considering the notion.

“No.” it sounded definite, and your eyes flooded with more hot tears,

“Then - then what _are_ you going to do to me?” the question was shrill and quaky. _Don’t ask if you don’t want to know the answer._ He didn’t speak for a moment, maybe he was listening to your loud heartbeat.

“I just want to lay here with you for a while. For the night. . . Then I’ll leave if you want.” you didn’t trust him at all and you glanced to the entrance of the tent noticing for the first time that creepy handmade weapon of his sitting by his booted foot.

You shuddered.

It was obvious that Dean wasn’t going to leave and you needed reassurance of your safety, so without much more thought you blurted out what was scaring you the most.

“Just don’t - don’t _rape_ me. . . oh God - _please_ don’t do that. . .P-please.” your voice was high and thick with more tears as you said it out loud, trying and failing to hide a sharp sob.

It seemed like _you_ were the one suggesting it even after all he’d done, and begging him not to really put your predicament into perspective. You were at his mercy. And that was terrifying.

“I won’t.” his voice sounded tight and clipped, like even he was unsure of himself, and his muscles all seemed to tense at once. You craned your neck to look up at his face, his green eyes connected with your (e/c) ones and all you saw was regret and pity.

They were so sincere that you actually forgot to fear him for a moment.

“You _won’t_?” you whispered nervously daring to hope. He swallowed and his pretty green eyes took on an almost pleading look,

“I just want to. . .” he trailed off, searching for the right words. “Can I um - can I _sleep_ with you?” you noticeably stiffened all over again in his arms, “Just sleep. Nothing else. . Just want to hold you for a while.”

Your neck was beginning to hurt at that angle so you looked ahead again,

“O - Okay. . .” you whispered nervously and felt him relax at your consent,

“Thank you.” he nuzzled into your hair again and breathed deep, “Don’t be afraid of me. . . I just lost control for a minute. . . If you knew where I’ve been - forget it, I’m sorry. Just please don’t be scared.” His breath was hot on your scalp and it sent a chill down your spine.

_Okay relax. Calm down. . . He sounds sincere. . The last thing you should do is keep freaking out and make him mad. Right? Just relax. Relax. RELAX!_

“My name’s ,“ you told him daring to wiggle a little in the position he had you,

“.” he muttered like it was trying it out, “Thank you.” you knew this was crazy, but there was really no choice for you to make. There was, but the only other option for you was to continue to fight him, and that would only end up with you hurt.

All you could do was hope that he didn’t “ _lose control_ ” again.

Dean was definitely an unstable man, and you found yourself wondering what made him that way. Or if he was always like this.

You relaxed into him minutely and his arms tightened around you while he breathed in your fragrant shampoo sent, his leg even constricted a little, but it was oddly comforting against the cold night air.

He was radiating heat and you were actually pretty cold after a little adrenaline wore off, so you naturally relaxed into him. Relishing the way his chest rumbled in approval at the way you wiggled in closer.

You gently shut your eyes wondering if he would go to sleep, or if he was waiting for you to sleep so he could do something creepy.

The possibility that he might just kill you crept into your mind, and you wondered why that didn’t bother you as much as you thought it should. . . There was nothing in your life.

That’s when you realized what you were missing, why you felt so empty all the time: You were lonely.

Depressingly and _cripplingly_ lonely. No friends, no boyfriend, no _girlfriend_ , no family that cared about you. You were alone. . . Well except for right now.

Right _now_ there was a mysterious man covered in dirt and blood who gave more of a shit about you than anyone else at the moment. You craned your head around again and saw that his eyes were closed in a peaceful slumber.

Now that you were looking at him and you weren’t terrified out of your mind, you couldn’t help but notice how attractive he actually was.

Hotter than any boyfriend you’d ever had, anyone you’d ever _wanted_ actually.

And as fucked up as that was, you needed it, needed someone to notice you, to lay with you. So you would bask in it for as long as you could, lay with a stranger for the night, see where that might take you. . .

Even if it was death.

*****

You woke in the night with a start, as if your brain waited until you were conscious to resume it’s freaking out.

Movement behind against your back broke you out of the final stages of sleep, but you remained silent and relatively still, listening to Dean rustling behind you back into a comfortable position. Dean’s big hand was burrowed back in your pants, cupping your sex gently.

There was a cold sheen of sweat coating your body, and you realized with a sort of sick feeling that you were completely on the brink of an orgasm. Your sex was pulsing with a neediness that you hadn’t felt in months, you knew that you had to have been grinding on his rough fingers in your sleep, and that thought added a weird mixture of repulsion and horniness to your flooded senses.

_What the Hell is wrong with me?_

Reaching down gingerly, you felt around his big fingers and flushed with embarrassment at how soaked your thin pants had gotten in your sleep.

Even just that little pressure you put on your folds had you practically jumping off the sleeping bag, and you swallowed, breathing deeply in an effort to regain control.

A tired grumble behind you shot straight to your heat and you circled your hips on impulse, almost moaning at the feeling of his fingertips brushing against your swollen lips. _Please just go back to sleep. . . Just go back to sleep._

Luck had never been your friend though, and you felt his muscled bicep tense up around your hip as he no doubt felt how turned on you were.

“Holy shit.” his voice was rough with sleep, and you squeezed your eyes closed in humiliation.   _Maybe I can just pretend I’m asleep and he won’t do anything to me. . ._

There was a tiny part of you however that wanted to push down on his hand and grind like there was no tomorrow.

_Fucking hormones._

Dean couldn’t help himself either apparently, because he lifted his thick middle finger ever so slightly and it parted your slick folds easily, knocking into your swollen clit with a jarring pressure. You yelped at the burst of pleasure from the simple action, your entire body jumping at the spark tingling your pussy.

Your ruse was up. Dean knew you weren’t asleep now.

He scooted his body closer to yours so his warm lips were brushing against the side of your ear,

“Mmmm you like that baby?” he whispered huskily, his sexy voice making you see white spots in your vision,

“You’re fucking _dripping_. . . Want me to move this finger?” he wiggled his middle finger against your throbbing bundle of nerves ever so slightly, causing you to bite your lip so hard it might have broken skin.

“Fuck yeah you do. . .” Dean pushed his growing erection firmly into your ass like he had done hours ago, but this time instead of only feeling fear, the thick hardness caused a delicious molten churning in low in your belly.

“Say it. Talk to me Sweetheart.” he commanded, but you only shook your head, fighting the sensation that was begging to be heard in your pants.

A low rumbling chuckle sent tingles shooting down your spine as Dean’s laugh vibrated your whole body,

“Always so stubborn,” he commented, “there isn’t a thing to be ashamed of here babydoll. Just let go, come on. . . Let go for me.” He still hadn’t moved his finger again, but oh God did you want him to.

And how fucked up was that? His other hand slid beneath your shoulder, and came around to brush against your breast, eliciting a needy gasp from your trembling lips.

“I can make you feel so good if you let me.” he gently slid his finger side to side over your clit and your whole body shook at the sensation. _Just a little more pressure. .  Just a tiny bit more._ He stopped abruptly again,

“ _Please_. . .” you whimpered almost without realizing it, and his other hand began massaging your breast firmly.

“Please _what_?” he questioned with a smile in his voice, “Please _touch_ you?” he tweaked your nipple, and you whined wantonly. He continued speaking casually,

“Please _stop_?” then he pushed his index finger alongside his middle right over your sweet spot, “Or is it just. . Please?” His mouth sealed at that spot where your shoulder meets neck and you whimpered pathetically, hips jerking against his unmoving fingers.

“Ah ah ah little girl,” he teased lightly pulling his hand back slightly, “I gotta hear you beg me for it. I can make you come so hard if you just ask me to.” That was it. You had to have it. All morals and thoughts of how wrong this was were thrown out the window.

You needed him to touch you. Right the fuck now.

“Dean please,” you gasped when his teeth grazed the skin on your shoulder, “Oh God _please_ let me come Dean!” As soon as his name left your lips his two fingers snapped up against your swollen nub with enough pressure to make you scream and jerk.

He immediately took up a deliciously strong circular motion directly against the tiny bundle that practically had you sobbing with pleasure. You were shamelessly grinding down on his rough fingers, circling your hips in the opposite direction he was massaging you.

That coupled with his lips and tongue on your neck, and his hand teasing your nipple had you falling over the edge in no time. You suddenly burst with overwhelming euphoria, trapped against Dean’s hard frame and the torturous rhythm of his fingers on your clit.

You screamed through the orgasm, feeling like it took hours for you to start your journey back down.

When your body went limp, you absently tried to move away from his still circling fingers that were currently overstimulating you to the point of discomfort.

“ _Dean_. . .” his name was a plea, but he nipped your earlobe murmuring the best thing you’d heard in a long time,

“I want to see that again baby.” you whimpered and found yourself nodding deliriously as his hand moved down your wet slit, only to have you tense at the realization he was about to push a finger inside of you.

Despite everything, you still didn’t know a thing about this man.

“Shh. . . Relax for me princess. Gonna make you feel so fuckin' good.” He eased his middle finger into your still pulsing sex, swirling it inside of you in a way that had you reigniting for a second orgasm. _Holy shit this guy has to be some kind of sex God or something._

You had never felt this way with a man. . . Never reacted like this before at all.

Suddenly Dean withdrew his finger and you whined at the loss, but before you could think too much about that, he rolled the both of you until you were on your belly beneath him.

He slid down your back, and you felt the cold night air on your suddenly bare ass as he drug your ruined leggings along with him.

“Wha-” you started to push yourself up, but Dean practically slammed you back to the ground with a hand to your back, you yelped in pain on impact.

“Shit sorry,” he muttered and massaged your back apologetically, “just relax and do what I say babygirl. Everything’s gonna be fine.” you gulped, feeling that insidious fear creep back into your blood at the display of dominance.

He snaked an arm beneath your hips and pulled your lower half off the ground until you were on your knees with your elbows still resting on the sleeping bag. You glanced back at Dean on his knees behind you.

Admittedly the look was a little apprehensive, but you were somewhat relieved to find him still in his jeans, he had however striped down to his black t-shirt. _God damn talk about biceps._

Cool fresh air ghosted over your exposed pussy that was still glossy with your orgasm. Anticipation was the worst part. Dean’s breath looked labored while he stared at you splayed out before him with your ass in the air, the way a starving man looks at a buffet.

Your legs shook a little, your nervousness rising as he let you imagine what he was about to do. . . Part of you was afraid that he might spank you again, you weren’t into that at all, you wished you could be like those people who climaxed from pain, but as it was you were too afraid of it to accept it like that.

When Dean finally leaned his face down you stiffened and fisted the sleeping bag in your hands. _Please don’t bite me, please don’t bite me. . .!_ His breath was the first thing you felt against your folds, and your throat caught a little.

"D -don't bite me Dean. . ." you whispered to him, receiving no answer at all. You wondered if he even realized you'd said something in his haze of desire.

He pulled in a long breath through his nose and you closed your eyes in humiliation, honestly you thought it was kind of disgusting the way he smelled you like that, but Dean’s voice broke through your moment of self consciousness,

“God damn baby I gotta taste you. .” you weren’t sure if he was asking, but the man gave you no time to answer anyway. Out of nowhere his tongue flattened against your sex, and he pulled a long hard lick slowly from your clit to your opening.

You bit down on your knuckle to keep involuntary sounds in, but holy _shit_ that felt phenomenal. Dean groaned at the taste of you and repeated the same slow lick three times, each more insistent than the last. 

He had you rocking gently against his mouth each time, and on the fourth taste, he did something that made your eyes fly open in unexpected pleasure.

He licked your asshole.

“ _Fuck_!” you gasped in surprised, jerking away from him uncertainly. No one had ever touched you there before. Dean gave you no say in the matter and grabbed your hips to roughly yank you back toward him. He spread your lips wide open with a thumb on either side,

“Such a pretty pussy sweetheart, tastes good too.” _Oh God. Could someone die from sheer horniness? Cause that’s where I’m headed._ You leaned back, bending your knees as you pushed toward his face, the motion causing your sex to spread open wider on his thumbs.

This time when he touched you, it was with his entire mouth. Full hungry lips sealed around your pussy and he opened and closed his mouth around you, as if he was actually eating you. Panting breaths were bursting from your mouth while you rolled your hips upward, displaying yourself even more to him.

Finally, fucking _finally_ his soft warm tongue rolled out and slid against your folds, and you practically screamed at the sensation.

"Oh fuck Dean! _So_ good. . So _good_. . ." you panted breathlessly.

He pushed his lips, tongue, and _face_ up and down your throbbing pussy, making fast side to side motions as he went. Strong hand moved up to palm your ass while he continued to eat you out furiously, and you barely took notice when he spread your cheeks. However you couldn’t help but let out a yelp when he ran his tongue up to your tight ring of muscle.

You stiffened all over as he lapped at your untouched hole, but managed to relax into it when he brought one hand back to your clit. A broken moan ripped from your chest when he pushed two thick fingers into your tight heat, while he licked your ass relentlessly.

When he scissored his fingers in your pussy you jumped at the wonderful stretch, but when Dean suddenly slid his tongue alongside his fingers your whole upper body collapsed with pleasure, leaving your lower body to be toyed with however he pleased.

Your eyes rolled back when his hungry mouth finally found your clit again, and you moaned when he sucked it in, never letting up on assaulting the hard little bundle with his tongue.

"Ahh, _yes_! Right there please - I'm gonna - I'm gonna _come_! Dean please -" you were babbling incoherently now, so close to the edge you were seeing white spots dotting your vision.

His fingers continued pumping your pussy at a punishing pace that had your face grinding into the sleeping bag. As if his ministrations could feel any better, Dean brought his free hand over your ass and pressed his thumb to your asshole. Not pushing in, only putting pressure on the tight sensitive ring and occasionally rubbing it in time with his tongue on your clit.

You were hurtling to your awaited climax at a frightening pace, and Dean was not showing signs of stopping anytime soon. The sloppy sounds his mouth made on you and the suctioning sounds coming from his fingers pumping in and out of you was only adding to your arousal.

" _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck_ -" you were whimpering as the coil tightening in your belly snapped.

When you came you came hard and out of nowhere.

You were blindsided by your own orgasm and you thought for sure you were falling, but Dean’s hands now gripped your hips while he gently licked you down from your high and prevented you from collapsing. Your entire body was shaking and spasming as you came down slowly, panting from exertion.

“Stay just like that babe. Can you do that for me?” You got to your elbows and craned your neck to look back at him, your vision was slightly blurry from how hard you just came, but you could tell he had his shirt off and he looked no less like a God, there was an odd looking tattoo on his chest that you wanted to ask him about later.

Now was not the time for questions like that, now you were trying to comprehend how gorgeous Dean really was, and that was a task not so easily accomplished.

However when you saw what he was doing you fought the urge to crawl away suddenly, the spell his bare skin cast was almost broken. He was unbuckling his belt, staring directly into your wide (e/c) eyes with an unreadable look on his face.

You swallowed thickly when he pulled the leather through the belt loops, and decided to say what was on your mind.

“Are you going to hit me?” your voice sounded dead and submissive. You knew if that was what he wanted he would do it no matter if you fought with him or not, so it was best to know what was coming.

Dean’s face fell at your question though and he answered you while he tossed the belt aside to unbutton his jeans. _Oh so he’s not hitting me with a belt. Good news._

“No. . .” well that made you feel like an idiot. Then he asked with a smirk, “Why? Do you think you’ve been a bad girl?” Your face burned red and you couldn’t manage an answer before you got an eyeful of Dean’s impressive cock popping out of his boxers. _Holy. . . Holy Shit._

Dean was _big_.

Not ridiculously so. . . Not _monstrous_ really, but it was definitely the biggest dick you’d ever seen outside of porn. He was long and thick in a way that made you choose between running for the hills and begging him to get inside of you. Dean must’ve seen the worry on your face before you could wipe it off though, because he smirked at you in that sexy way of his and said,

“Don’t worry darlin’ I’m not gonna fuck ya yet. Just gotta take care of myself.” he winked at you like he wasn’t sporting a throbbing boner, and fisted it a couple times before running his hand up your dripping pussy with enough pressure to make you yelp.

You hadn’t missed the yet in his reassurance though, and you seriously wondered if it was a good idea to let someone as unstable as Dean fuck you at all. _He might lose his shit and snap me in half._

He scooped your slick from your sensitive sex like it was just another Tuesday. You wouldn’t be surprised if he started fucking whistling to himself. When Dean coated his dick with your wetness, the sight coaxed a moan from your mouth and you shifted slightly on your knees, wishing you could touch him yourself.

“Ah Ah, stay just like that for me.” he commanded,

“Yes Sir.” you said naturally. Dean groaned at the title and began to pump himself aggressively, allowing his eyes to roam your body all the while. His muscles were tensed, he looked like he could be carved from granite while he worked himself over.

No man had ever done this in front of you and the visual was oddly arousing, something you would have never expected might turn you on.

In no time he was rocking into his hand and grunting with every pass. You could tell he was close, and were actually surprised he hadn’t needed to come sooner since he’d had a hard on for a good portion of the night with you. After five minutes or so of watching Dean’s show, his body jerked sporadically and hot ropes of come hit the globes of your ass. You could feel it dripping down the backs of

your thighs, and you reached a hand back there to collect some of it. Turning to Dean and connecting your eyes with his half lidded ones, you flicked your tongue to curiously dab at his hot come on your fingertip, batting your eyes dramatically as you watched him take in the sight.

“Jesus _fuck_ .” in a flash he gripped the back of your neck and hauled you to your knees, smashing his lips against yours causing you to squeak nervously on his lips. He tasted like you, and your cheeks heated up once again. You felt him smile a little on your mouth at your reaction before he refocused on the task at hand.

Your eyes fluttered closed as you submitted to him, pushing warm and soft against your lips. Tentatively, you kissed him back, moving your mouth in sync with his and hoping he continued to be gentle with you.

However as quickly as it started the kiss was over and Dean broke away,

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” noting your disappointed expression he explained, “If we keep this up, we’ll never get any sleep. And you have no idea how long it’s been since I’ve gotten a decent night's rest.”

~~

Dean walked you, with your hand wrapped in his, to the nearby creek and stripped out of the rest of his clothing before stepping into the ice cold water with you.

“Let me wash you beautiful.” he whispered, and you found that you nodded without much thought against it. The way he was behaving was oddly sweet, as if he didn’t stumble into your camp and coerce you into sexual acts.

The full moon made the stream twinkle while it bubbled around your calves, and you studied the beautiful man in the pale light. Every muscle, scar, and inch of tanned skin fed your exploring gaze generously. He was. . . _beautiful_. . . Which was an odd thing to call a man. It just fit Dean somehow.

He was treating you like he actually cared about you. You shoved that thought from your brain as soon as it came. _He doesn’t give a shit about me. . ._ However you were trying to convince yourself of that as Dean crouched in front of you, running his big calloused hands up and down your body, washing you with the cold refreshing spring water so gently that your eyes were beginning to droop closed.

He cleaned _himself_ up as well, getting rid of the dirt and blood spatters covering his bruised battered body. _I better find more out about this man, he looks like he just got back from war or something._ When he was finished cleaning you, Dean trailed sweet little kisses up your legs, torso, and chest, until he hit your mouth.

This kiss was opposite of the one in the tent.

It was slow and gentle and you were practically swaying at the tenderness of it, he made it feel like you knew him. He kissed you so caringly that you forgot to fear him at all, forgot how messed up the situation really was.

Big manly hands were gently caressing your body, sending chills up your spine and moving slowly to your face and neck. He thumbed your earlobe and massaged the back of your neck as he deepened the kiss further.

It wasn’t sloppy or rushed. It was sensual and passionate. When he broke away you had to blink a few times to regain your senses. He grinned at you and sweetly pecked your lips once more before saying with a sparkle in his eye from the moonlight,

“Let’s go to bed Sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, the second chapter will be posted within the next 24 hours or so! :)
> 
> Comments and suggestions are always welcome, I love to hear from you all! ;)


	2. Nothing Like Four Orgasms To Mend A Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's sweet loving nature quickly takes a dark turn when his violent visceral nature from Purgatory is triggered by the reader's behavior. Is there a scenario where you don't end up hurt? Can Dean make up for his impulsive actions, or are you unable to forgive him?
> 
> Trigger Warning: Sexual Violence and Dubious Consent. Also Explicit Sexual Content that IS consensual. (collective sigh of relief)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this ridiculously long wait! It's been a busy month for this college girl haha ;)
> 
> I have received messages non-stop throughout the month in regards to this story, and I can't even tell you how happy that makes me :) Hope this chapter is worth the wait!
> 
> ~Enjoy more dark smut and a sexy Dean Winchester~

Birds singing pierced through your heavy veil of sleep.

There was a moment of disorientation that had you sitting up quickly and flitting your gaze around the tent like some stressed out war veteran. You were alone in the tent. _Could it have been a dream? Can I even have a dream like that. . .? If so my brain has been holding out on me for too long._

Another round of chirping from the chatty birds had you rolling your eyes at the ridiculous cliche of it all.

The idea that Dean might have up and left before the night was over had your mind clashing in strange ways. A part of you would be happy that he hadn’t murdered you in your sleep and the other part a little disappointed that he hadn’t made you bacon and eggs for breakfast.

Metaphorically speaking of course.

You were just sliding into your flipflops from the previous night when you decided to brave the outside world. With the brain at war, you crawled to the opening and pinched the metal zipper, breathing deeply in preparation for whatever was waiting out there.

The tent flap fell open to reveal a scene that had your stomach dropping into a weird pit of relief and anxiety.

Dean was sitting casually beside a fire in your camp chair with his feet kicked up on a log. He was watching the flames with an odd kind of determination, his brow furrowed and lips pushed out in a pout as if he was being hypnotized by the burning logs.

The man stiffened up slightly when he felt your eyes on him and tore his gaze away from the flames to greet you,

“Heya sweetheart,” he flashed you a wolfish grin that caused his eyes to crinkle slightly in the corners, and you swallowed nervously, rendered speechless for a moment. _For Christ’s sake, he is even better looking in the daylight! Oh Lord. . . I must look like shit right now._

His green eyes flickered down to your hands that were wringing together fretfully; a nervous tick you’d had since middle school. Dean startled in his chair and stood up suddenly like he just remembered something important,

“Coffee!” he snatched a mug that he had clearly been drinking from and snagged your coffee kettle from beside the fire. “I made us coffee. . . I was gonna make breakfast, but literally all you brought out here were baked beans and mountain house.” he grimaced while he poured your cup,

“I mean - I haven’t seen civilization in. . .” he thought for a moment, “well _forever_ , and even _I_ won’t eat that shit.” Despite everything, you smiled a tiny bit at the way he was fussing over your coffee and how you packed.

When he marched over to you, still kneeling inside your tent, you forgot to be nervous for a moment, there was just something about him that naturally put you at ease.

With an easy wink, Dean extended his free hand in an offer to help you off the ground. There was a moment of hesitation where you only stared dumbly at his big scarred hand, so he wiggled two fingers up in a come-hither motion to urge you along.

 _He looks trustworthy. . ._ Sliding your hand into his, you felt a spark in your belly, like butterflies with machine guns just going to town on your insides. Hell, you almost fucking giggled. When he pulled you up, the last thing you were expecting was what you got.

A quick sweet kiss on the lips as the steaming mug was pushed into your hand.

Your (e/c) eyes fluttered in surprise and he rewarded you with a soft grin that made you want to squeal,

“Morning.” his voice was deep and gravelly, yet his eyes held nothing but disarming affection. Finally you found your voice,

“You. . . You stayed.” his smile was huge now,

“Course I did, why wouldn’t I?” you felt your face heat up as you recalled the previous night with him,

“I just wasn’t expecting you to is all,” then you did giggle your nervousness finally spilling out in a crashing wave, “I mean I was _actually_ expecting you to slit my throat halfway through the night and then leave, but yeah. . I’ll totally take coffee over that scenario.”

Your eyes widened when you realized you said that out loud, and you took in his frozen face expression,

“Oh God I didn’t mean to actually say that,” you babbled, “I - When I get nervous it just kinda turns into diarrhea of the mouth and I can’t control my own word flow. Oh fuck I’m doing it again, okay I’m shutting up now.”

Your eyes fell to the dirt and you were blushing so hard that you swore you could actually _see_ red. _Well I wouldn’t mind if he actually_ did _kill me now. I’m such an idiot._

A loud deep laugh made you jump so hard your coffee sloshed over the mug and you looked up to see Dean leaning back into his laugh like you just said the funniest thing in the world. He cast a sideways glance through teary eyes and shook a finger at you,

“You. . You are _cute_.” he managed to get it out through throaty chuckles that even had you smiling. _He doesn’t think I’m crazy? Thank God. Wait. Wait no. He’s the crazy one remember? Get your shit together!_

When he finally got control of himself he told you,

“You woke up just before I was about to go hunting for breakfast.” you stared at him wide eyed before he asked, “Wanna tag along?”

“Umm. . I don’t know. . ” you murmured worriedly. Dean seemed to be waiting for an explanation so you continued, “I’ve never been hunting, I’d probably just slow you down.”

Really you decided that if he left you here alone, you would make a break for it. Fourteen miles could go by quick if you were sprinting downhill the whole time, then you’d be home free.

Despite how wildly good looking Dean was, and how kind he seemed at the moment, you knew the man was unstable and not safe to be around. The logical part of your brain was telling you to get the fuck away from him before something awful happened.

When you refocused, the look on Dean’s face told you that he read every single one of those thoughts as they flitted through your brain. _Momma always told me I could be read like a book. Son of a bitch._

His green eyes were narrowed in a way that made your knees feel weak,

“Naw you’ll be fine, it’d do you some good to see what a person is capable of out here.” your blood froze in your veins at the double meaning in his words and you gulped audibly. It was clear as day once again why you feared him so much the night before,

“No, no.” you attempted a casual smile even though your voice shook, “I think I’ll just stay back and man the camp.” _And run away. Run far far away._

“You’re coming with me .” it wasn’t a suggestion, it was a blatant order. You paled at the command in his deep voice. _Looks like he’s used to being in charge. . ._

Normally you would have told a guy to fuck off and start throwing punches, but there was something about this green eyed man that radiated dominance and authority. You simply didn’t have the courage to defy him.

“O-okay.” you agreed meekly and took a sip of your coffee, unable to even taste it in your haze of anxiety.

He brushed past you to duck into the tent for a moment, you didn’t even watch what he was doing and when he re-emerged you were struck flat out with the feeling of icy fear.

All because he was holding that giant horrifying bone hatchet of his. It was scary looking and caked with the blood of everything or everyone he’d killed, a reminder of what kind of situation you were really in.

This wasn’t a fairytale. He wasn’t going to sweep you off of your feet. He was unpredictable.

And sure he could sweep you off of your feet. . With a blow to the head or a hack with that fucking hatchet, but what was romantic about that?

Nothing.

_Yeah I need to get away from him as soon as I can get a head start._

“I really think it would be better if I just stayed here.” you whispered, eyeing the weapon absentmindedly. He followed your gaze and bounced the thing in his hand a couple times,

“Oh don’t tell me you’re afraid of _this_ old thing.” he said it lightly, but there was an undertone of something else in his voice.

 _Warning_. That’s what it was.

So you didn’t even bother answering him, he knew the truth anyway. He wet his lips and spoke sternly,

“Let’s go, you can even take your coffee.”

*********

As it was, you left the coffee at camp with the idea that an escape attempt was best executed with the use of both hands. Dean led the way through the dense trees, deeper and deeper into the woods until you weren’t sure which direction the trail was in anymore.

 _That’s what he wanted most likely. For me to be lost out here with him, dependant and helpless. . . Okay I might be going a little overboard with my assumptions._ But that didn’t stop you from wondering if Dean was even planning on killing an animal out here, or if he was leading out here to do terrible things to you somewhere you couldn’t find your way out.

_“It’d do you some good to see what a person is capable of out here”? Seriously what did he mean by that?_

You crossed your arms over yourself and continued to follow him with your mind on high alert. Once you had enough time to think yourself to the brink of a panic, you crashed into Dean’s back hard enough to make him grunt a little.

Only when you raised your eyes from the ground did you see his hand raised in a silent gesture to stop walking, he was eyeing you sideways in a sort of irritated fashion,

“Sorry,” you whispered on impulse,

“Shh!” he shushed you harshly, shooting you a _“what the fuck?”_ look that made you want to disappear. _Goddammit why does my potential murder have to be so good looking? This is confusing my insides._

Dean was still, eyes trained on a patch of dense brush, his hand still frozen in the air while he watched. His head cocked to the side suddenly as if he’d heard something, but no matter how hard you strained your ears, you couldn’t hear a sound.

Not a damn thing besides your quick heartbeat.

After about a minute of holding your breath and standing so still your muscles were aching, everything happened in a flash. Something burst from the brush with such speed that whatever it was looked like a big brown blur for a moment, but Dean’s reaction was even faster.

With a quickness that made your heart leap into your throat, the man snapped his bone weapon out, flinging it through the air in a smooth twirling motion. Your own eyes managed to track the spinning hatchet through the air right up until it sunk into something solid with a gut wrenching wet thudding sound.

When the thing finally hit the ground, it skidded a few feet with the hatchet sticking up from its side, and you could tell what it was then.

A doe. Dean had just killed a deer by flinging a fucking hatchet through the air. _Wait there’s movement. No he didn’t kill it. . . Oh no I can’t watch this._

The deer was writhing around, kicking it’s legs like it was trying to run on it’s side. It even managed to sit up halfway once before falling heavily back to the ground, panting with exertion and pain.

You watched the deer with wide watering eyes, and when it made a loud groaning noise you startled enough for Dean to notice,

“Jesus, you look like you’re gonna _cry_ or somethin’.” he chuckled lightly, but there was no mistaking the predatory gleam in his eye while he watched his kill die slowly. You tried to say something to him - _anything_ really - but nothing would come out, your mouth would only open and close like a fish out of water.

A few more kicks from the deer and Dean gave an irritated sigh before moving toward it,

“Sometimes they die slow like this,” he was calling over his shoulder like he was talking about the weather, “so you just gotta help em’ along.” You were already shaking your head back and forth, seeing where this was going, and a trembling hand came up to cover your gaping mouth when Dean gripped the hatchet and jerked it from the dying deer with a crude spurt of dark red.

“Alright come here sweetheart,” he was speaking softly to the _deer_ you realized, as he grabbed her ear and positioned himself by her head. If it had antlers it might have stood a chance against Dean, but as it was he was easily able to swing the bloody bone blades directly into her neck and pull it out with a sickening sucking sound.

He stood up while the animal jerked around a few more times, trying to pull air through a severed windpipe.

Then you _were_ crying.

It was the most horrifying thing you’d ever seen someone do to a living creature, and you couldn’t help but think that his savage show was meant to be a direct threat to you.

 _This is what he is capable of out here, he wanted to show me what he could do to me._ It felt like a foreshadow to your demise.

 ** _Run_**. Your brain commanded it but you were rooted to the spot while the deer wheezed loudly.

 ** _Run_**. You couldn’t. Dean looked up at you from his spot twenty yards away and winked, a tight twitch of his lips ghosting his face when he noticed your tears.

 ** _Run_**. That time you did. Utter panic caused you to take off blindly into the forest, your only goal to distance yourself from Dean, but knowing deep down that he would find you if he so chose.

That only made this scarier. Breathless sobs heaved from your chest as you stumbled along,

“Hey!” you heard his gruff shout from behind and you screamed at the thought of him barreling through the brush after you. Closing in quickly. Wielding that bloody hatchet. That terrifying angry glare plastered on his face.

It was too much, and you knew you weren’t going to get away from him, not with tears blurring your vision and your flip flops catching on the pokey twigs at least.

“Hey!” he roared again behind you, much much closer than before, and you let out another hopeless scream that cut off to pathetic sobbing.

“Get away from me!” you screeched just as a root snagged the tip of your sandal. It pitched you to the forest floor with a surprised yelp breaking from your lips. As if things couldn’t get worse, work boots thudding on the dirt were approaching rapidly, prompting you to scramble to your hands and knees and lunge for a sizable stone a few feet ahead.

Dean’s body weight smashed you back to the ground as he straddled your hips from behind, rendering you unable to snag the stone and protect yourself. Kicking and screaming beneath him would do nothing other than irritate him, but that didn’t stop you from clawing at the dirt in a pitiful effort to escape out from under him.

“Hey knock it off!” he barked above you, “Would you calm down?” A heavy hand covered one of yours, quelling your desperate scratching and effectively trapping your entire body under Dean’s.

“Get off me!” you wailed shrilly, frightened of the things he could do from this position if he wanted to.

Images from last night crowded your mind, when he bit you, tried to finger you, hit you, and ground into you on that pointy tree trunk. And of course the recent horrific death of that deer.

You squeezed your hands into fists and sobbed into the dirt, your struggles diminishing as you realized if Dean wanted you dead, he would kill you no matter how much you kicked and cried about it.

“Oh no _please_. . .” your voice was so quiet that he shifted closer to your face so he could hear you, “D - don’t hurt me!” you begged through your tears, not missing the way his entire body stilled completely at your plea,

“I’m. . .I’m not -”

“Let me _go_!” you screeched before he could finish and he let out an exasperated breath,

“Stop moving. Shut the hell up.” his voice was suddenly strained and tight, like it was on the edge of breaking. Of course you didn’t listen to him. Instead you rolled over beneath him, somehow jerking your hand from under his.

Dean had his head bowed so you couldn’t see his expression, but his whole body seemed to be shaking as if he was struggling to restrain himself,

“Dean?” you whispered up at him, earning you a sharp shake of his head.

“Quiet.” he muttered, “Be quiet.” _Oh fuck this isn’t good at all._ Swallowing thickly, you dared to wiggle out from under him, pushing with your feet for leverage, but his hand flashed to your throat and gripped it hard enough to make you wince,

“Don’t move. Just don’t fucking move for a second.” you froze and he finally looked at you then. Dean’s expression shook you to your core.

His green eyes were darkened, _hungry_ , much like last night when he first saw you. His breathing was picking up, flaring his nostrils with the heavy breaths, and his whole body seemed to be trembling.

He was _excited_.

The violent promise in his expression caused you to subconsciously start squirming again. _Jesus he looks mad right now._

With each second passed another layer of humanity shed from his exterior, like he was breaking down, reverting to the crazed man who stumbled upon you alone in the forest last night.

That dangerous animalistic predator that took what he wanted, and inflicted pain without a care.

“ _Shit_.” you squeaked. The big man’s angry features relaxed minutely at your frightened voice, as if he hadn’t quite made up his mind on what he was going to do yet. You stared at him, feeling fear pooling cold in your body, but you didn’t dare struggle with him.

That was what triggered his behavior in the first place it seemed; hunting, killing that deer, and pursuing you through the woods. . . Add wrestling into that combo and you were _completely_ fucked. . . In a very literal sense no doubt.

“Dean?” you whispered so quietly it was like you said nothing and you saw his eyes spark dangerously at your weak voice, and it all clicked into place. _He wants to_ dominate _something. . . that’s what this is all about. Shit._

The next words came out shaky,

“Calm down okay? This isn’t you. . . You don’t want this.” sure you had no clue what you were talking about, but that didn’t stop you from grasping at straws. Anything to stay alive.

The pleading note in your voice seemed to cause him to snap.

All at once Dean crowded into you, pressing you against the hard ground with his body, and you tried desperately to get a handle on your nerves. . . Tried desperately not to _move_. He leaned down enough to where he could kiss your neck and you jumped at the feeling of his warm lips pressing against the sensitive skin there.

Your whole body was tense and waiting for a painful bite, but it never came. Instead he kissed his way from your shoulder and up your jaw surprisingly softly, until his lips were hovering right over yours and he was looking directly into your eyes. The lust, anger, and determination were clear as day in his greens, and you wondered if he could read the apprehension, and vulnerability in yours just as well.

You couldn’t deny that tiny fucked up part of your brain just screaming at him to close the distance, and your eyes flicked down to those warm soft lips, wanting them to meet yours as gently as he kissed your neck just now.

Taking the wandering of your eyes as an invitation, Dean did just that. Your eyes fluttered closed when you felt them, warm and soft against your lips. He swung the hatchet with enough force to embed it into to the packed dirt right above your head, causing you to squeak nervously on his lips.

You felt him smile a little on your mouth at your reaction before he refocused on the task at hand. Tentatively, you kissed him back, moving your mouth with his and hoping he continued to be gentle with you if you complied, because that you could handle.

What you couldn’t deal with was being thrown to the ground and manhandled into submission, you couldn’t deal with being used and battered while Dean just took what he wanted from you.

And that was the source of your fear, you weren’t sure if he would snap at any moment and do all of that.

He was clearly in a volatile state of mind. Then he did bite you, but it didn’t hurt that time. . . It was more of a light nip at your bottom lip that made you gasp just enough from him to swipe his tongue just barely inside of your mouth, as if he was asking for access. You copied his action, tasting him for the second time, and moaning loudly when he pushed his tongue past your lips greedily, it felt _wonderful_.

He deepened the kiss, and you marveled at the sensation of him exploring the inside of your mouth. Undeniable hot arousal was pooling low in your belly, swirling and tightening as your body heated up with the kiss.

You tried to kiss him back, to keep up with him at least, but he completely dominated it, almost to the point where you couldn’t breath. But it was _amazing_. All of it. You knew then that this is what your life was missing. . . Someone to be with you like this.

You needed it.

And Dean was about to show you just how much. . . Whether you gave him permission or not.

You whimpered into his mouth when you felt his hands moved under your tank top, but he didn’t give you much time to worry before he broke the kiss to whip your shirt smoothly over your head.

When he looked at your bare chest, you could practically _see_ the blood leaving his brain. His pupils dilated a millisecond before his hot mouth was on your breast, and you came off the ground at the feeling of it,

“ _Dean_!” you cried when his lips sealed around a nipple. When he sucked it hard into his mouth, your whole body jumped and his tongue massaged the little nub with slow lavishing licks.

Sensation shot straight to your core and you writhed against the pokey forest floor, tangling a hand into his unruly hair as he turned his attention to the other breast. Absently you noticed his hands were lingering on the waistband of your leggings, but you couldn’t focus on anything but his mouth on you.

In fact you were just grateful he managed to be this gentle with you thus far.

“Oh my _God_. . .” you moaned as you ran your hands up and around his muscular shoulders, squeezing every time he sucked or nibbled a little too hard. A sharp jerk and the sound of tearing fabric alerted you to the fact that Dean had just _torn_ your leggings, and cool air hit your newly exposed skin.

You pushed on his shoulders a little, nervous about the hint of violence, but he didn’t stop kissing and sucking on your chest,

“Dean -” you said his name sharply, but he only tore away your remaining clothes with a low growl, and immediately pushed his hand between your thighs,

“Wait!” you cried feeling a little frightened at his building roughness. T _his is what I was afraid of._ Again you tried to push him away to no avail and you settled for swatting at his chest and face to get him off of you, but it was like he was in a trance.

He pushed strong circles directly to your clit and you jolted repeatedly at the sudden pleasure every time he ran over that sweet spot, but you couldn’t focus on any one emotion.

There was fear, pleasure, need, and outrage all molded into one, fear and pleasure were battling for first place and you weren’t sure which one would win.

His fingers slid up and down your sex easily with the building wetness, your body seemed to be deciding for you whether you wanted this or not, but your _mind_ was lagging and it couldn’t catch up.

You moaned into his mouth, and he swallowed it hungerly before knotting his hand in your hair and ripping your head back by the roots, causing you to cry out from the sudden sharp pain. Again you slapped at him, bucking your hips desperately to get him off of you for a second. _I just need a second. . ._

Sharp teeth made your lips bleed, and rough fingers bruised your skin uncaringly while he felt you up. Little squeaks jumped from your throat each time he hurt you, but all he did was answer them with a low rumbling growl of his own.

You already knew your fear was winning over lust in the battle for first place, no one had ever taken you so aggressively and you weren’t ready for it at all. And then he did something that completely shattered the competition.

He forced your knees apart with indisputable strength.

Fear won then.

You fought in vain to close your legs, screaming and begging incoherently all the while, but he only gripped your naked thighs with painful pressure and pushed his hips insistently between them. His hard member made itself known through the rough denim rutting on your wet sensitive core, your screams died out into choppy frightened sobs at the feeling.

Dean made quick work of his belt buckle and zipper, putting a stop to any hope you had that he might ease you into this.

“No Dean - _wait_ , just please wait. . .” you wept quietly in helpless terror.  _He’s gonna hurt me. . . He’s gonna hurt me. . ._ Tears poured from your eyes as he leaned back and studied your exposed pussy with a lust filled gaze, his rock hard erection springing from his jeans.

  _He’s so far gone._

Effortlessly, Dean flipped you onto your belly and you immediately began clawing at the dirt in front of you in an effort to escape him.

“Dean _don’t_!” you wailed fearfully. He jerked your head back again by the hair causing your teeth to grind at the pain, but his mouth was suddenly right next to your ear,

“Can’t stop - _can’t_ ,” his slurred words came out in harsh pants, and his thick member prodded your ass again , “Need you. _Now_. Can’t stop. . . So sorry, please -” A muscled arm wrapped around your hips and lifted, positioning you beneath him like you were last night when he made you feel so good. This would be different, that much was becoming very clear.

Finally Dean released your hair, allowing you to drop your head into the dirt as you tried to calm yourself down. This was happening no matter what. Two thick fingers suddenly pressed against your entrance and you wept quietly into the ground, squeezing your eyes closed against whatever was coming.

“Shh, _shh_. . It’s okay. Won’t hurt you. . It’s okay baby,” Dean hushed you and pressed his lips to your lower back, kissing you gently as he worked his calloused fingers into your heat.

A gasp burst from your lips at the feeling and you absently rocked back into his fingers, your body was greedily taking any pleasure it could from him. They drug inside of you deliciously, back and forth once, twice, three times, and then they were gone completely.

“So ready for me,” he muttered. You were surprised at the truth to his words, you were absolutely soaked despite his rough treatment. “Need to be inside of you. _Need_ it.” he rubbed the head of his impressive dick along your slick pussy, barely pushing on your tight entrance every time he drug it upward, but not quite entering you yet.

He was shaking with restraint and you waited for violence, but none came.

“Gotta say yes, baby. . . Say yes for me. Please.” your eyes fluttered open in surprise, you expected Dean to force himself inside of you without a care. Never would you have thought that he’d reserve any honorable courtesy regarding your consent, but here he was in the midst of sexual delirium actually asking you to say yes.

“Ye-” he slammed into you all at once before you could even finish the word, “ _Fuck_!” you whimpered at the mixture of pleasure and pain as his solid thickness split you wide open.

He wasted no time, immediately setting a brutal pace that had you screaming with each thrust. Dean gripped your hips in a bruising hold and pulled you back into each punishing drive, it felt wonderful and excruciating at the same time as your walls constricted around the large intrusion.

Dirt was packing under your fingernails from scraping them across the ground as you writhed beneath the man. You could feel his thick cock hitting deep inside, and you angled your hips up to him, pressing your chest into the ground as you gave him an even deeper reach,

“So tight, baby, so fucking _tight_. . .” he groaned as he rammed you into the forest floor. Your breath hitched with each powerful drive, and in no time at all you felt tightening low in your belly, the familiar build of an orgasm increasing every time he buried himself inside of you,

“Dean -” your breathless scream was cut off with his big hand clamping over your mouth, muffling your groans and cries and kinking your neck at a sharp angle. You were practically sobbing into his hand at the sensory overload. You gripped his hard forearms on either side of your head and dug your fingernails in, anchoring yourself as his dick filled you over and over.

He pumped into you exactly five more times before you spilled over the edge with a scream. It was unlike any orgasm you’d ever experienced, it was intense almost to a painful level causing your body to jerk and spasm uncontrollably while he pounded into your convulsing walls ruthlessly.

As you descended your high, Dean’s thrusts became sporadic just before he too came with a guttural roar behind you, emptying his hot seed inside with one final thrust. He finally released your face, and you let it drop to the ground with a thud, barely even registering the pain.

There were tears streaming down your red cheeks, and you yelped when he pulled out suddenly, feeling a throbbing ache deep within your core from the brutal way he’d taken you. _I’m gonna feel this for a few days. ._

“You okay?” came his gruff voice as soon as his breath evened out. You swallowed a pointless reply. No you weren’t okay. . . He knew that. Dean had betrayed your trust and done exactly what you were afraid he would do this whole time, taken what he wanted brutally and savagely. You felt humiliated and weak. . . and _angry_.

You sniveled and lifted off of the ground on shaky arms, only wanting to get away from him. It was unclear whether you had a right to be upset with him. Sure you came during his assault, but he hurt you and _used_ you, dominated you.

So whether or not you had grounds to be upset didn’t stop you from pushing the rest of the way off the ground and taking off.

“! Hang on!” you heard him call out behind as you sprinted through the trees.

You ran. Ran from Dean,  _sure_ , but you were also running from yourself in a sense, from the feelings that Dean made you feel. It was surreal being at war with yourself. Part of you insisted that Dean was a dangerous violent man who found you in the forest and attacked you, and the other part - the more romantic part - argued that he was a broken man.

A man who needed saving, someone who’d been through the wringer and came out a little damaged. But still good. He was still good.

“ , stop running! Come on, I don’t want to chase you around all day!” he was close, probably growing bored with stalking you through the woods, but you ran on. You didn’t want to face him yet.

However you were right to think that Dean had enough of the chase and should have known he would put a stop to it quickly; without warning he knocked into you from the side and pushed you into a tree, caging you with his arms. Immediately you started beating on his chest, screaming with anger this time instead of fear,

“Get _away_ from me you son of a bitch! I trusted you. . . And - and you _used_ me!” you were crying frustrated tears as you pounded on his chest. The big man let you hit him until you tired before he spoke,

“I didn’t mean to use you , I care about you okay! Just calm down I can explain everything to you - where I’ve been, why I’m like this -”

“I don’t give a shit where you’ve been!” you interrupted him, “You don’t care about me, I know it - so don’t say it. If you did you wouldn’t have hurt me like that - You _hurt_ me Dean!” His face hardened into borderline anger at your accusing words, and you actually wondered if he was going to hit you or something.

It was silent for a few moments, the air tense with unspoken feelings. However after a particularly sharp sob suddenly burst from your lips, his green eyes softened a little. He watched you struggle to hold in tears for a moment with a sort of puzzled expression before he spoke,

“Hey. . . Hey,” he murmured with concern flitting across his features as he took in your tears. He ran a hand up and down your arm in the same comforting gesture he used the first night with you, and moved in closer until you were pressed against him. Dean was warm in contrast to the outdoor fall air.

You shrunk away from him anyway, with your arms drawn up over your quivering chest that was scratched and dirty from the rough ground,

“Hey,” he said again, he was speaking softly with guilt written all over his face. “Shh, don’t cry sweetheart. . . Ah _fuck_.” you flinched when he slid his thumb across your cheek tenderly and he sighed, but not impatiently this time.

“Don’t -” you wept loudly, breath hitching with unshed tears as you waited for him to call you out on expecting him to care for you, but there was something in his eyes that was contradicting your fears. _Could he actually care?_

“Come on, don’t cry. . . don’t cry,” Dean repeated, “M’not gonna hurt ya. . . God I’m so sorry . Shh, shh.” Despite your efforts, stubborn beads of wetness did escape your eyes as he spoke gently to you. The uncharacteristically gentle man took to wiping away each stray tear and massaging your bare hip with his free hand in an oddly sensual fashion.

A few hiccups and jumps of your chest overtook you while you tried to listen to his words and calm yourself, and he praised you for trying, which made you feel sort of like a grumpy toddler.

“There we go baby, there we go.” he leaned over you and placed a chaste kiss your your trembling lips, you eyed him warily, not finding an ounce of trust to spare for this man, “I’m sorry I hurt you, I'm gonna make this up to you somehow. . .” he nodded once and licked his slightly chapped lips, his eyes holding nothing but regret and worry.

Then the truth burst out of your mouth before you could catch it,

“I’m alone Dean.” he stared at you with wide waiting eyes and you looked right back at him, feeling a little relieved that you got it out.

“I know. . .” he obviously didn’t catch your meaning,

“No, I don’t mean alone out _here_.” you swallowed and blinked back emotion, “I mean _everywhere_ , I’m alone everywhere. . I don’t have anyone. No family, no friends anymore. I’m - I’m alone.” and you weren’t sure why you were telling him all of this, but you figured someone might as well know.

Then a single tear _did_ trickle from your eye and the next words came out in a wispy soft voice in an effort to keep your sadness at bay, “And it’s _lonely_. Just really really lonely. . . I can’t take it. Not anymore.”

Staring at his boots, your throat ached with insistent tears that you wouldn’t let out. _Why the fuck can't I stop crying?_  You waited for him to say something, but that deep voice didn’t hit your ears. Instead warm full lips pressed against yours so tenderly that you could almost feel hope for what life could be like if you had someone to care for you, if _you_ had someone to care about.

He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to yours, cupping your face in his big hands gently. No words were spoken, but none had to be.

“Let me take care of you ,” he whispered onto your lips. You nodded gently, eyelids fluttering closed when his mouth touched yours again. You reveled in it, got lost in it, rode out the amazing feeling of his massaging lips and thought how lucky it was that you met a person out here who could kiss like that.

His tongue pushed into your mouth, rubbing yours delicately. His movements completely contradicted how violently he fucked you not twenty minutes ago. _This guy is like a sexy roller coaster ride._ When his hand naturally moved to your sex, you were so enraptured in the kiss that you didn’t mind a bit, but you hissed into his mouth when his fingers pushed against your aching core.

He pulled away to look down,

“You alright?” he asked, concern and guilt crinkling his eyes minutely. Your face reddened,

“Just a little sore is all. . .” _Just a lot sore. A. LOT._

“Sorry.” he swallowed thickly and brushed his fingers gently over the same spot, making you wince and squirm at the contact. “You’re hurt.” he was watching with sad shining eyes, “I hurt you.”

“It’s okay Dean,” you murmured feeling your heart break a little at the look he gave you, “It was good. . . I’ve just never had anyone be that rough before.” He blinked with pursed lips and gave one nod,

“Well this'll be better.” he clipped dropping to his knees before you. When he beckoned for you to do the same you got confused, but obeyed. Your confusion only grew when he stretched out on his back beside you and shot you a wink.

When you didn’t move he patted the middle of his chest,

“Come on, I’m not gonna lay here forever.” he licked his lips suggestively, and it clicked. He wanted you to ride his face. _Oh good God. . ._

“Umm. . .” your face heated up, you’d never done that before and childish insecurities were kicking you in the gut,

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” he groaned, “I’m eating you out one way or the other, so you might as well get up here. I’ll be gentle. Scouts’ honor.” he added with a smirk hot enough to kill you.

Making your way over to him on all fours, you walked your knees up to his shoulders before lifting one leg and gingerly stretching it across his chest. Apparently Dean got impatient, because he wrapped his big hands around both knees and all but lifted you to his face. You gasped embarrassingly loud at the visual.

He looked amazing beneath you.

“See somethin' you like babe?” his breath startled you and he chuckled before experimentally dipping his tongue across your pussy so gently that it didn’t hurt at all. You sighed relaxing above him, and after a few minutes even allowing yourself to sink down a little against his stubbled face, relishing the way he groaned into your folds like you were the best thing he ever ate.

“Dean. . .” you moaned, rocking back and forth and tangling a hand in his soft hair. His hot tongue laved across you expertly, pushing up into your opening and swirling back to your throbbing clit repetitively in a way that had you panting above him in no time.

Your clit became so sensitive that you had to jerk up off of him every time he ran his tongue over it, but Dean put a stop to your escape quickly by pushing your thighs wide apart on either side of his head, forcing you to sit completely on his writhing tongue.

You _screamed_.

He felt amazing and you couldn’t get away from the stimulation anymore. He sucked your clit into your mouth, making your legs shake and your body fall forward with a huff, but that only leveled your clit directly over his hungry mouth. His nose brushed gently across your lower abdomen each time he moved his face from side to side or up and down.

“Fuck!” you whimpered when he pushed his face up into you, licking and sucking with abandon.. As if it couldn’t feel any better, Dean snaked a hand around your thighs and pushed two fingers slowly into your opening from behind, so gently that it didn’t hurt your sore skin. Not that you would have noticed at all anyway. Dean’s mouth was too magical.

It only took a few more seconds of his twisting pumping fingers and greedily feasting mouth to make you explode above him.

You jerked and spasmed and spread your thighs wide over his face, no doubt suffocating him a little in the process, only to snap them together in an attempt to get away from the stimulation of his mouth, but his face followed you up.

“ _Ahh_!” you yelled, the trees echoing with your pleasure sounds. Then you had your hands in his hair pushing him down and away from your throbbing pussy, “Dean. . . Stop. . . Too much. . .” you groaned when his tongue flicked at you continuously.

Only then did he release your thigh, remove his slick coated fingers, and cease his glorious ministrations,

“If you insist sweetheart,” you practically fell off of him, panting in the grass.

“You’re so _good_ at that. . .” it was the most honest thing you could have said right then, and it got you a chuckle from the man,

“I may have done it a few times. . .” he gave a wolfish grin, “Plus you look beautiful when you come. More beautiful than usual that is.” you laughed at him,

“Shut up you sweet talker. .” you giggled with a playful swat,

“Doesn’t make it a lie,” he grumbled then rolled to his hands and knees, “Now come here gorgeous I’m not done with you.” Now on his hands and knees you could see his dick tenting his jeans once again, the visual making you horny in your post-orgasm haze.

“You could put that to good use you know,” you told him boldly with a casual gesture to his dick. He got really serious then,

“No I don’t deserve that. . . This isn’t about me right now, it’s about you. I’m apologizing.” he looked guilt ridden at what he’d done to you,

“Dean stop, I told you _yes_. I knew it wasn’t going to be gentle.” he shook his head,

“No you don’t understand. . . That was me _restraining_ myself , I could have done so much worse. I could have destroyed you.” the darkness in his voice chilled you, “You don’t ever have to say yes to me again. Got it?” but you wanted to.

You knew he wouldn’t hurt you now, not this man, this man who was just so gentle with you. Who just made you orgasm within like three minutes. . . You wanted to feel him when he was in control of himself.

“Dean. _Yes_. I want you.” he grinned, breaking the tension between you, and shook his head,

“Goddammit.” then he kissed you climbing over you slowly like he was afraid you’d spook and change your mind at any second. His gentle fingers found your core instantly, and you whimpered into his mouth when he massaged your clit with his thumb.

You felt an index and middle finger hesitating just above your entrance, like Dean was unsure whether or not he should push them in,

“It’s okay,” you breathed and planted a trail of kisses on his neck, you felt his throat jump with a swallow and the baritone vibrations of his voice juddered against your lips when he groaned at how wet you felt. “I trust you Dean.”

Along with that confirmation you boldly unfastened his belt and pulled the leather from the buckle, even going as far as unbuttoning his jeans before you let your hands slide up his shirt feeling his muscles hiding beneath the flannel.

Dean gripped your thighs firmly and positioned himself over you while he trailed soft little kisses along your jaw to your lips. You jumped a little at the sudden feeling of his thick tip on your sex, he was rock hard and ready but he pulled back from the kiss at your startle with an unsure expression on his face,

“You okay. . .?” he grumbled doubtfully, and you answered with only a quick nod. You were okay, you just had to remind yourself that he was in control now, that you had no reason to feel so vulnerable anymore.

Dean bent forward again to place wet open mouthed kisses all over your chest, completely uncaring of the dirt smattered here and there. And then he was gently working his long thick member into your tender opening.

You closed your eyes and groaned at the slow entrance, tensing ever so slightly at the stretch. He stopped moving in. You opened your eyes after a moment of waiting only to find Dean staring intently at your face, searching for any traces of pain in your features. You worked to relax yourself,

“I’m fine Dean, _please_ don’t stop.” you spread your thighs wider, imploring him to continue, and he did. Dean showed incredible restraint at the slow rate he was pushing inside of you, he was shaking and grimacing in a way that told you all he wanted to do was slam into you like there was no tomorrow, but he wouldn’t let himself.

The feeling of him bottoming out had you throwing your head back in ecstasy,

“Ahh!” you whined with a death grip on his hard shoulders. He was still inside you for only a moment, before he was rocking out of you and pushing back in so carefully that you were writhing beneath him, desperate for more.

“Dean,” you panted, “ _More_. . .” he jerked his head once,

“You’re not ready baby,” he ground out huskily,

“No- need more Dean, _please_!” you bucked up under him to try and push him in further, but he effortlessly continued his slow steady rhythm in and out. After a moment you allowed yourself to relax into it, let him be in control of the pace and try to get lost in it.

“Gonna fuck you nice and slow like this,” he grumbled nipping your earlobe, “gonna fuck you till you come for me baby.” _God his voice is sexy._ Each time he rocked back there was a delicious dragging sensation as his thickness moved in and out of you, that had you arching up off the pokey ground and squeezing his biceps feverishly.

There was definitely something to be said about slow and steady sex when it was performed by someone as skilled as Dean Winchester.

Loud panting breaths were heaving from your quaking chest, and you could feel a hot tingling sensation exploding deep in your pussy as he bumped your sweet spot ever so slightly. . . Just enough to drive you mad. Hot slickness was pouring from your opening and coating his dick, creating an explicit sucking noise that could be heard over your moans as he pumped into you.

Dean leaned down to kiss and nibble on your neck and chest in an almost loving fashion before moving his lips to your ear to whisper naughty nothings that had your pussy seizing,

“I know you wanna come sweetheart,” he grumbled, “I can feel your tight little pussy squeezing my cock. You wanna come? Tell me about it. . . You feel so fuckin' good right now baby.” All you could do was whine in response, because your throat was catching at the feelings down below.

You were close. Oh Jesus you were so close.

The cloudy blue sky was blurring with your vision as Dean continued to thrust into you at a gentle tempo, and you swore that if he didn’t go faster you were gonna scream. And you _did_ scream, but not from frustration.

Dean snapped his hips forward a touch more insistently and connected with your g-spot so perfectly that you came almost instantly. Clamping hard around his thick length, you dug your fingernails into his muscular biceps absently and squeezed his hips with your thighs as wave upon wave of overwhelming pleasure crashed into you.

It felt _unbelievably_ good, somehow better than the orgasm you’d had when he took you so roughly from behind earlier. By the time you came down Dean was still inside of you, unmoving but obviously still rock solid. After a moment of heaving beneath him you spoke in a sort of husky whisper,

“More. Dean again, wanna feel you come inside of me.” You opened your eyes to see Dean’s pupils blown wide while he stared down at you lustfully. He swiftly hooked an arm beneath your back and pulled you up onto his lap as he sat back on his ass, never removing his throbbing cock in the smooth transition.

The change in position left your chest directly in front of his face, and he wasted no time sucking a nipple into his mouth and rolling it against his lips with that amazing tongue of his.

You arched up into him with a cry to press your chest closer, only to let out another broken moan as he wrapped his big hands around your hips and pine needle covered back and essentially begin fucking you down onto him.

This time he picked up the pace, desperately craving the release he didn’t allow himself during your first orgasm, and you weren’t complaining. He speared into you repeatedly, driving you toward your fourth orgasm of the day at a surprising rate, and you were rolling your hips eagerly to meet each drive.

Soon you were crying out with every thrust as you felt the liquid heat coiling low in your belly just begging to be released. He shifted his hips lower causing your swollen sensitive clit to rub up and down on his hard lower abdomen with each bounce.

“Jesus _Dean_! Gonna make me come again. . . I’m - I’m gonna _come_! Please Dean - _Fuck_!” you wailed as he angled for a deeper reach, it was a practically indescribable feeling but you knew that no man had ever fucked you this well. And one might never again.

Dean was pumping into you at a desperate speed, signaling his oncoming orgasm, and in no time at all you felt his muscles tense and his arms constrict tightly around you as he slammed you down onto him one more time, hitting you deeper than ever.

The action triggered your own climax just as he spilled inside of you, and your whole body spasmed as he held you, split wide on his lap unable to even make a sound. _This guy needs to teach a class or something, everyone should fuck like this._

After a second Dean grunted and grimaced at the feeling of your walls clenching for the final few times around his now overly sensitive dick, but he made no move to pull out until you were fully grounded again. What a gentleman.

You watched the gorgeous man open his eyes to look at you with those beautiful greens of his, and practically melted inside when he grinned tiredly at you. He looked as fucked out as you felt, and damn he wore that look well.

“Hi.” he said cheesily, and pecked your nose with his full lips. You tipped your forehead head to his wrapped your arms around his neck, breathing in his air while you looked into his eyes. God you couldn’t stop smiling like an idiot, but then again neither could he.

Finally you broke the thick silence,

“Please tell me we get to do that again.” your voice was wrecked, but you liked the low tone it had to it. Dean squeezed two handfuls of your ass and pressed your sensitive pussy to the soft skin of his stomach, chuckling when you squirmed a little.

“Oh baby doll, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of you.” hope fluttered in your chest at the implication in his words. _Maybe he won’t just leave me. I never want to be alone again. . ._

“Is that right?” you countered playfully, feeling more bold than you have in a long time. _A good fuck will really battle depression._ He nodded, pursing his lips and keeping up the playful air,

“It _is_ right.” he nodded gravely, like it was something serious that had to be done, “We might even have to try it out in an actual bed.” you gasped theatrically loud,

“Say it isn’t so!” you mock despaired at the wonderful idea, and Dean grinned widely.

“In fact, I might even have to _keep_ you.” he raised his eyebrows in question, “That is if you’ll allow it.” It was your turn to grin,

“Now what kind of woman would say no to that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment away, I love to hear from you! :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading~~


	3. "Oh Hey Loneliness, Great To See You Again."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making decidedly the biggest mistake of your life and fleeing down the mountain in the dead of night, Dean is all you can think about. Are you lucky enough to get a second chance? Dean has never been one to let things go after all. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD IT'S HERE! :D I finally finished what I've been promising/procrastinating! I hope this is a satisfying close to this steamy fic, for you all :) 
> 
> **Loosely based on continuance requests from both users somanydestiel and tsundereism if you guys can remember that far back:) 
> 
> Thanks for everyone's support! Same tags as always for this one~

As it was you did say no.

Not _verbally_ of course, you were too cowardly for that after all.

No, instead of telling him directly that he was too much of a borderline nut case to stay with romantically, you waited until he was fast asleep, snoring soundly, before you quietly crept out of the tent and took off down the rocky dark trail.

Sure all of your things were given to the lonesome forest, but at that point nothing mattered besides getting back to your stable boring life. You knew deep down there would be a part of you that would regret this decision. . . Possibly forever, but nothing could have prepared you for just how much regret would come with this.

Dean made you feel things that no one had ever before, and you were giving that up because. . . well because you were afraid.

Afraid of Dean sure, but also of caring about someone like him. Someone who might not return that care completely, who might leave you like everyone else had. So in your diluted warped mind, you were getting the jump on him, leaving him before he could do it to you.

Like it would save you any heartache.

You jerked the door open to your crappy little car and threw yourself in, half expecting to see Dean through the windshield tearing down the trail after you. No it was deserted. . . And you stared at it - the empty trail - knowing in your heart that Dean had _let_ you go.

He’d proven time and time again that he was perfectly capable of holding you against your will if he so chose. Yet here you were with one hand hovering over the ignition, wondering if you shouldn’t just sprint back up that 11 mile mountain to be with him. . .

Or if you should start the car and drive away to simply leave him in the books as the fling of your life.

Regrettably you chose the latter, and tore out of the pine needle covered parking lot, practically staring in the rear-view as you left Dean’s page of your life in the dust. 

*******

_I’m a fool._

_What fucking idiot abandons a man like that in the woods?!_

The sun was glaring off the hardwood floor in the living room of your apartment, as you sat in an oversize bean bag chair pondering your most recent life decision. It had been exactly two months since your mind blowing fling with the mysterious sexy man who seemed to walk straight out of the trees to satisfy all of your sexual needs.

_I left him there. Just left him. . ._

Dean left a strange appetite in your system. A _craving_ really. . . A demanding craving for all that he gave those two glorious days in the mountains, and you knew that you’d never be able to quell that desire.

He ruined you really, ruined you for normal sex with normal men. If your life felt unbearably boring _before_ , there was no describing it post-Dean.

Besides absolutely suffocating.

“Okay. I’m going out. . . Somewhere. . . I don’t give a shit.” who were you talking to? Who knows. You just had to get out of that apartment, it was depressing.

Honestly you knew exactly where you were headed, but insisted on playing games with yourself anyway, like you’d change your mind and head to Target instead of the trail-head where it all started.

This was the third visit to the trail that you’d make in the past two months, and each visit left you disappointed even though you weren’t sure what you were expecting to begin with. Today seemed no different as you rolled into the big parking lot with your windows down.

In the huge open field behind the bathrooms you could see a family having a picnic, and a group of people about your age playing Frisbee. All laughing, all happy, all complete.

Then there was you uncoiling from your car and stretching with a loud groan and a permanent frown on your face. Lost, depressed, incomplete.

This time you only gave the silent trail-head a slight glance before making your way to the river that you knew lie waiting across the big grassy field. He wasn’t here. He was never here.

You rubbed your jacket covered arms against a cool October chill that rode the breeze,

“Hey!” you looked up surprised to see one of the Frisbee guys calling to you,

“Yeah. . .?” you put a pleasant smile on your face and halted a determined stride,

“You wanna play? We need another player,” he was cute, all smiles and muscles, but you were here for someone else,

“No thanks, I’m just headed down to the river.” you called politely, giving a little wave before you began departing,

“Oh in that case, be careful!” he yelled after you, “There’s some guy down there just staring at the water, he was giving us the creeps earlier.”

You gaped at Frisbee guy and without a single word, lit out as fast as you could to the river, allowing poisonous hope to fill your veins for once. Upon finding the man at the river, you were reminded just why you should never let hope swell.

It wasn’t Dean, just some old homeless man who looked like he was literally part of the river bank.

You felt your shoulders slump in disappointment, but at the same time there was an undeniable tinge of relief in your heart. _What if I did see him? What would I do? What would_ he _do. . .?_

There was nothing you wanted more than to see Dean again, than to _feel_ Dean again, but he was a wild card. . . and you positively. . weren’t. That was one of the many many things that frightened you about him, how unpredictable he was. How smart, skilled, and cunning. He was all man, one that held himself like he’d saved the world, and you?

Well you were just an isolated girl who was destined to become a librarian that spoke to her cats like people.

That’s right: cats plural.

 _I can’t handle Dean, he needs a girl that can open her own jar of pickles. I can barely tear through saran wrap without roaring like the Hulk in mid-transformation_.

Shaking your head and giving the sad sordid homeless man a parting wave, you turned on your heel and began to walk back through the park, taking the more secluded path that went through the trees so you wouldn’t have to face the Frisbee players again.

The ground became awfully interesting as you walked with your arms crossed under your chest. Colorful autumn leaves crunched under your converse and ground into the rough gravel with every step.

 _Rough gravel. . . Like his voice. . So deep and baritone, slightly scratchy but so sexy when he --_ You sighed heavily,

“Stop thinking with your vagina you trollip.” you mumbled at yourself, kicking a bigger stone while hoping you had enough batteries in your vibrator to give it the workout of it’s life. Just like you had almost every night since your last romp with Dean. 

_I’m ruined. Ruined forever._

Shadows cast over the little dirt pathway as it wound into the dense trees, you halted and looked down the path, cast a glance over to your car sitting in the parking lot to your left, and shrugged deciding a little walk wouldn’t be so bad for you.

Maybe it would get rid of some of that pent up energy you’d been buzzing with, besides you knew the trail just looped back around to the parking lot anyway.

About five minutes into your stroll, your mind had quieted it’s screaming, and you had begun to feel the rhythm of the outdoors saturate your blood. It reminded you why you had chosen to go into the mountains to begin with, to heal.

That’s what the forest did for you ever since you were a little girl. . . And honestly your time with Dean was no exception, that near-death orgasmic experience made you view life a little differently. Made you crave living rather than wonder when you were gonna forget to eat for too long and die.

Or something.

The birds were growing quiet as the sunlight began to fade through the treetops. The streams of golden light were getting more and more scarce and signaled the soon to be setting sun was about to punch it’s time card for the day. And usually that wouldn’t bother you at all.

This evening however. . . something felt off, as if someone else was enjoying the settling forest with you.

Taking a paranoid glance around however, proved that you were in fact alone. _Or someone wants me to think I’m alone. No stop it. Jesus just get back to your car, race home, and vigorously masturbate like you always do._

Despite that _stupendous_ pep talk, your jaw was set and tense as you listened for other signs of life in the darkening trees. Then it hit you.

There weren’t any sounds of life anymore. Not a single one. No bird telling it’s babies to go the fuck to sleep, no squirrel murdering another squirrel for nuts. . _Nothing_.

“God stop freaking yourself out,” you growled aloud, “nothing is different, you’re alone. Like always. Nobody’s gonna jump out and kill you. . .” _Or make sweet, carnal love to you. . ._

Out of nowhere the dense brush beside you exploded with life, and you shrieked in terror, tripping over your feet and landing solidly on your ass in the middle of the trail only to come face to face with. . .

A _doe_.

A big beautiful deer was eyeing you warily as you panted to regain your composure.

“Fuck, you scared the shit out of me. . .” you whispered softly to her, so as not to scare her away. Big ears flicked at the sound of your voice, and to your surprise she stepped out into the wide path with you, so softly her cloven feet made no sound.

You stared dumbfounded at this gentle beast watching you as closely as you watched her, raising her head to sniff the air with slightly flared nostrils.

“I watched your sister be murdered right in front of me, you know that?” you murmured gently, not daring to move a muscle, “Hatchet, right to the carotid. It was pretty horrific, I’m not gonna lie to you.”

The deer took a tentative step away, like it was the awkward kid at the party. _Can I join this conversation?_ You smiled slightly despite yourself,

“If it makes you feel any better, I was against the whole thing.” you thought back on that moment. Dean slamming the bone blades into that animal’s throat while it writhed for life beneath him.

You shuddered, the tiny movement startling the doe enough to make her shy away back into the brush, casting you one last glance before disappearing.

“Yeah go tell your friends.” you mumbled wiping off your palms on your leggings, only to sit there for a moment, in the middle of the trail, with your arms slung over your bent knees. You were nodding continuously at nothing really, sucking your teeth for a moment before sudden tears filled your eyes.

They caught you off guard since you’d been lying to yourself for so long, but pretty soon you accepted them and broke down completely, right there in the middle of the trail.

Covering your face with your hands, you let the miserable saltwater roll down your cheeks sniveling snot back into your nose occasionally like a toddler. _Why did I let him go?_

It actually wasn’t just about Dean and how addicting he was, it was about the fact that no such adventure had happened to you in years. . . And then when it finally _did_ , when you finally had your ticket out of your dull life, you chickened out and ran home faster than if a zombie was after you.

And that fact was almost soul crushing, because no matter what happened now, it would never measure up to the excitement a two nights with Dean Winchester brought.

“God I’m such a fucking idiot.” you groaned, taking a huge breath and wiping away a few stubborn tears before heaving yourself from the hard ground. The forest was now so dim it gave off the bluish tint of twilight.

_Jesus how long did I sit there for?_

You brushed off your ass with both hands and began to walk a little more quickly down the trail, intent on getting to your car before it got too dark. Wiping your nose on your sleeve, you glanced over your shoulder and froze instantly mid-step. A figure.

A person stood at least a hundred meters back on the darkened trail, standing as still as you were, facing you.

“H -hello?” you called, turning slightly around while feeling as dumb as you did the first night in your tent. The person didn’t respond, didn’t even move actually, but there was something familiar about the way they were standing.

You squinted seeing a red button down that was open to reveal a black shirt, blue jeans. . . and an army green jacket.

 _THE_ army green jacket.

It was Dean. 

Your breath caught and your heart jumped into your throat,

“ _Dean_?” you asked the figure uncertainly, startling backwards when you saw it take a step. He still didn’t answer you, but you didn’t need him to, not now.

There was only one person who could so easily implant conflicted fear into your heart, and that was Dean Winchester, the green eyed question mark that ravaged you so mercilessly for two nights in the mountains.

“F -fuck.” you whimpered suddenly overcome with nerves so great that they had you turning on your heel and running away - yet again - from this beautiful man. _NOOO! Don't run!_

You ignored your wailing brain and sprinted the Hell away from certain adventure once again.

Maybe it was because you weren’t really ever expecting to see him again, maybe it was because you’d forgotten how intimidating he was in person, or maybe it was because what happened in the mountains seemed like a dream that ended with you getting in your car.

But really, when it came to the reason for fleeing tonight, all signs pointed to you just being a pussy.

Casting a rather panicked glance over your left shoulder, you saw that there was actually no one hot on your tail, and your body had the audacity to stop running. _Did I hallucinate him? Am I that crazy now?_

A snap of a twig to your right made you swivel around in a panic to come face to face with. . . Nothing. _What the fuck?_

There was a feeling in the air though, and undeniable electricity that not only gave you goosebumps, but also the knowledge that you weren’t alone. Someone was close by, just watching somewhere from they’re invisible post.

Your breathing picked up in panic, and you could see it ghosting out in the crisp cooling air, as you spun around in circles trying to pick out the ridiculously stealthy man watching from the trees.

“Dean?” you yell-whispered nervously, “Dean, if that’s you will you please just come out?”

Honestly the way he was silently stalking you, in such an expert fashion, was scaring the shit out of you. It made it hard not to wonder if he was pissed that you left him up there in the first place - if a bone hatchet was gonna come flying through the air to fuck you up like it did that unlucky deer.

No answer from the man in question, but an abrupt thud by your feet made you jump about two feet in the air before your eyes locked on the object that landed by your feet.

_A pocket knife. Wait. . . Not just any pocket knife._

Your (e/c) widened as they studied _your_ little knife. The one you had so idiotically tried to stab Dean with the night you met him. . . _Oh fuck, oh fuck. ._ .

Backpedaling away from the little blade, you forced yourself to ignore muscles twitching to sprint again, long enough to try and reason with him once more.

“ _Dean_ -” it was sad how quickly your voice could hint at oncoming panic, “I -I’m sorry I left, okay? Please don’t be mad. . .”

You wrapped your arms around yourself and listened, hearing nothing once again. This was exactly the kind of reunion you were afraid of. Whirling back to the awaiting trial, you practically _flew_ \- intent on getting safely to your car, at least behind locked doors.

As you half ran half stumbled down the trail, there were points where potent dreadful alarm saturated your belly to the point where you almost wanted to scream.

The only other times you’d ever felt that much potential hysteria in everyday life, was when you’d tricked yourself into believing a creepy ghost was following you up a set of stairs in the darkness, but it was even more intense because now you _knew_ someone was pursuing you.

You’d take a bitch ass ghost over “practical Rambo Dean Winchester” any day.

The trail curved and opened up into the grassy field that the Frisbee players and the picnicking family had abandoned as the sun went down, and your eyes landed on your car, sitting alone in the barren parking lot.

The bathrooms blocked your vision from the rest of the lot until you were almost completely past it, but as soon as you did, you saw a black classic car sitting quietly with the driver nowhere to be seen.  _It has to be his._

A burst in speed made skidding to a halt much more difficult when you saw that your car wasn’t actually alone at all.

Dean himself was partially sitting on the hood with his arms crossed watching you run right at him. You almost fell down with how abruptly you froze. Being far enough away that you couldn’t see his face didn’t necessarily mean that you didn’t know for sure was wearing a smirk as he smoothly pushed off of your car.

 _How the fuck did he get here_ before _me?!_

“What do you _want_!” you cried suddenly, backing up toward the bathrooms on quaking legs. "I said I was sorry!"

Of course Dean didn’t answer you, that just wasn’t his style after all. Instead he made you feel like crying by simply taking a lazy step in your direction.

Why did this man make you so afraid? You’d been pining over him, daydreaming about him breaking into your home and taking you savagely in the night. . . but now that you were face to face with your fantasy, you were _scared_ , as if it had become too real too fast.

_Careful what you wish for. . ._

Without much thought, you spun on your heel and fled into the women’s restroom, slamming the hollow metal door only to find out there was no lock on the inside. And no God apparently.

Deciding becoming the stupid girl in the movie was more for you than being a brave warrior, you scrambled into a small stall and threaded the little hook latch through it’s flimsy hole before climbing up onto the back of the toilet to sit on the tank with your feet resting on the seat. As far away from the stall door as you could get.

The porcelain was freezing cold, just like the rest of the air around you, but that wasn’t why you were currently shivering so violently that the toilet lid rattled.

There was no lighting in the bathroom, only what came from the sky light that nearly covered the whole ceiling, and since it was almost completely dark outside it wasn’t much to go on.

You’d never really been too great at waiting in anticipation, and tonight was no exception. And damn was Dean making you wait. It was like he knew you, knew that the longer he left you to ponder what he was going to do, the more it amped up your anxiety.

It seemed like you were simmering in your own trepidation for at least fifteen minutes before the offensive squeak of the door made you stop breathing.

The urge to run was so intense that it almost hurt, but of course there was nowhere to go, you’d effectively trapped yourself in a tiny metal container just ripe for the picking whenever he felt like ending this game.  _Why am I so bad at escape?_

Dean’s work boots were soundless as he moved into the small bathroom, but his presence was loud, his dominating aura so thick that it made your lungs constrict. The door to very first stall thudded open so loud you yelped and had to bring both hands to your mouth as if he didn’t already know exactly where you were.

The door right next to your stall banged open with even more force than the last, and you could see his dark shadow beneath yours.

This time when he moved, he didn’t bother doing it quietly, he had you right where he wanted you after all.

You squeezed your eyes closed just before Dean passed the space between the door, and flinched when you heard the latch catch as he pushed on it. His deep growl resonated through the bathroom, bouncing loudly off of the walls and making your insides quake.

“Found ya sweetheart. . .” you whimpered into your hands at how dark his voice sounded, your memory hadn’t done it justice.

"Dean," you whimpered without opening your eyes, "I'm so sorry I left without saying anything, p -please don't be angry. . ."

Again, no answer.

Finally you couldn’t stand it anymore and cracked open your eyes nervously, giving a startled scream at seeing one of his sharp green ones zeroed in on you through the crack of the stall. It was narrowed, angry looking, and it made you start pulling long heaving breaths through your nose.

 _Yep he’s just as terrifying as I remember, and that’s only_ one _of his eyes._

Scooting backward even farther on the toilet tank made the visible corner of his mouth quirk up in that dangerously sexy smirk of his. That half of expression alone sparked heat in your core out of nowhere, ebbing a tiny bit of fear away along with it.

An idea jumped into your mind, and you weren’t sure if you were brave enough to do it. . . but you definitely weren’t brave enough to open that door yet. . . and you were longing for some friction down below to alleviate the pressure that merely the _essence_ of Dean created.

So you uncovered your mouth and balanced a foot on either side of the toilet seat, spreading your thighs wide open for his hungry eye,

“Don’t play with me girl,” the controlled dominance in his voice made your pussy twitch through the thin leggings and it was all you could do to hold back a moan. Bringing a hand down to your core, you ran it along the inside of your thigh until it hit home.

Then you _did_ groan, catching the dilation of his dark pupil just before you threw your head back and grazed your clit with your fingers.

“ . . .” it was practically a growl, and it made you whimper as you continued to toy with your clit, rubbing slow, hard circles like Dean would if he was in the stall with you.

The sound of the latch clanking made forced your eyes open and back to attention, widening fearfully when you saw his knife through the crack lifting the latch from the catch.

“W- wait,” you spoke for the first time since you started touching yourself, the timid note in your voice drawing a low chuckle from the man as the door groaned open on it’s hinges,

“Oh no, you don’t get to call the shots now darlin’,” he took one step, nudging the door with his broad shoulder,

“Hang on -” you closed your legs and scooched back as far as the toilet tank would allow, looking up at the nearing man with alarm clouded eyes. Now that there wasn’t a steel slab separating you both, your unconsidered teasing seemed like an idiotic move on your part.

However at the note of distress in your voice the man actually paused his advances with a furrowed brow, something you would’ve never expected him to do before. _Count me as surprised I guess._

He didn’t speak, just waited for your eyes to wander over his lean muscular body, and as soon as they misted over with obvious lust he told you,

“Put on a show for me sweetheart, I wasn’t done watching.” and to you that sounded like ‘ _don’t worry, I’m not gonna just jump on you and start tearing clothes, you can relax.’_  

So you tried - to relax that is - and slumped slightly back against the wall again, barely parting your legs for his eyes.

He was focused on your core when he noticed the slight hesitation on your part, and glanced back up, no doubt seeing the worry shouting from your eyes,

“S’okay, go ahead.” he assured softly with a small nod. You took a deep calming breath and opened the rest of the way for his hungry gaze, tentatively bringing your fingers back down to your tingling sex to pick up where you left off.

There was no denying the thrill that was coursing through your veins at pleasuring yourself in front of such a sexually volatile man, one that could just pound you into the tiles if he so chose, which made the little swell of power you were feeling completely asinine.

The act itself was tricking you into thinking that you had control here, and that couldn’t be farther from the truth.

Closing your eyes, you let out a husky groan, feeling your clit twitch with the knowledge that you had Dean ready and waiting for the okay from you. . . Or at least _pretending_ like he was waiting.

It was akin to having a rabid dog on a leash, snarling and foaming at the mouth until you let him loose. Only Dean was quiet and pensive, a true predator ready for the kill.

You startled at the feeling of Dean’s hand on your upper thigh, and instinctively snapped your free hand out to bat him away. Lust blown eyes connected with yours and you actually smirked at him, earning the most threatening pout you’d ever seen,

“No touching big boy,” you leered, licking your lips seductively as you continued to draw circles into your clit, creating a noticeable damp spot on your dark leggings. _Holy shit this is really going to my head, don’t get too cocky. . ._

But you decided to push your luck anyway. . .

Sneaking your fingers into the waistband of your pants, you pushed a middle finger into your dripping sex only to pull it back out and hold the glistening digit up toward Dean’s face.

His adam’s apple bobbed with a thick swallow, prompting you to hop down off of the toilet, inching your fingers up toward his lips slowly. He was practically quaking with restraint, sharp darkened green orbs flitting back and forth from your face to your wet finger,

“Go ahead. . .” you spoke soft and breathy like you’d seen in porn, fighting the urge to do a fist pump of triumph at how well you nailed it, “Have a little taste.”

You could see his nostrils flare slightly as he inhaled your scent from a few inches away, and you had the audacity to bump your wetness up against the tip of his nose. And that was it, his cord of restraint snapped.

You were done for.

A huge hand fisted the waistband of your leggings and jerked you to him, flush with his humming body,

“Do you think,” he started out slowly in your face, “that you have control here?” Your breath came out in breathy jagged exhales, and your body felt heavy with how thick his intimidation was laid on.

“N -no,” you answered honestly and nervously, but you couldn’t help staring at his full sinful lips sitting just out of reach, smirking lightly.

“Good.” and with that he drug you out of the stall by the fabric of your stretchy pants, spinning you and slamming you roughly into the tile wall, giving you no time to recover before he was pressed up against you firmly,  “Who’s in control here?”

“Depends on your definition of control,” _Oh fuck I said that out loud, didn’t I? Shit shit shit SHIT!_ But before you could freak out too much, Dean was chuckling,

“Still funny I see. . .” he muttered lightly, but you were still to nervous to raise your eyes from his chest, “Let me rephrase that then sweetheart. . .”

Keeping his hand twisted in your leggings, he lowered painstakingly slowly to his knees in front of you, watching your expression as he descended. Your breath hitched when his face hit level with your sex, and by the glint in his eye he noticed.

He pulled upward on the waistband, drawing out a gasp when the seam dug up into your quivering lips, putting the most maddening pressure on your clit.

“Who’s in charge?” he pressed a firm kiss to the middle of your hips that made your knees weak,

“Who’s the boss?” another kiss, slightly lower than the first made you whimper,

“Who’s gonna make you beg for mercy?” then he did it. He kissed your throbbing sex right through your pants, with those beautiful pouty lips,

“ _You_!” you cried suddenly, feeling like you might explode with desire. At your exclamation, he hooked a leg over his shoulder, kissing the center of your pussy before giving you a wink and lifting the other leg up and over as well, bracing you against the wall.

“Don’t fall baby,” licked his lips and began rising to his feet with you on his shoulders.

You squealed in surprise and were six feet off of the ground in no time, with the world's most beautiful man staring up at you between your thighs. You had to run your fingers through his hair just then, there was no way you weren’t gonna do that, and you got to watch his eyes roll closed and feel the hot breath of a moan ghosting your folds for the effort.

“ _Jesus_ Dean. . .” you whispered, wiggling your hips a little closer to his mouth, hoping he would quell the aching arousal growing there. With his head still slightly lolled back, his tongue reached out and just barely traced up the line of your slit, with such teasing precision that you almost screamed.

“Damn it!” your desperate cry seemed to snap him back to attention, and his narrowed eyes made your heart stutter,

“Want me to bite you again? Is _that_ what you want?” you immediately canted your hips back into the wall with a worried whine,

“No no, _please_ don’t,” you whimpered nervously, recalling the vivid pain like it just happened yesterday. He grinned at you with those gleaming white teeth, practically sparkling at their pointy tips in the dim moonlight coming from the windowed ceiling.

It came off as the threat that it most likely was, and successfully frightened you into submission.

“Good girl.” with that he finally nestled in close to your core and licked a solid insistent path up your needy sex making you mewl and struggle to stay still.

You were so turned on and craving release that just the pressure of his tongue on your pussy was driving you quickly toward orgasm. _No way. . . Am I gonna come through my pants right now?_

The way he nuzzled closer and flattened his tongue to move it firmly from side to side right over your clit, told you it was Dean’s goal.

“ _Oh_! Ahh. . _Ahh_. . .” your hips were jerking on the wall, feet kicking up behind his back, and fingers tightening in his soft hair pulling on the roots.

Dean grated his teeth up and down your slit, moving quickly from side to side as he went, and on the second pass over your clit you jerked and grunted in such a way that made him focus all of the attention on that nub.

Rubbing you through your pants with his tongue, Dean managed to make you climax so hard that you arched your back off of the wall and squished his face between your thighs.

“ _DEAN_!!!” you screamed, “Oh fuck, oh fuck. . .” your body went rigid and you became a whimpering mess, spasming as his face continued to massage your folds through the aftershocks.

You wondered if he could even breath with how hard you were clenching your legs, and you were probably tearing out his hair but he didn’t let up. You hit bottom, jerking with the beginnings of over-stimulation,

“Okay - okay,” you opened your trembling thighs to let him out, but he still didn’t stop grinding the material into you with his mouth, “Okay Dean - ahh - too much! St -stop!”

He only hummed in response, and it sounded oddly like a low laugh, soon you were writing to escape his mouth, but up so high against the wall there was no way out. In a last ditch effort to detach him from your tingling pussy, you smacked him sharply on the top of the head.

When his narrowed eyes connected with your delirious (e/c) ones you knew exactly what he was about to do,

“Oh no. No, no, _no_!” you shook your head frantically, but he still grabbed your labia between his sharp teeth mercilessly baring down until you screamed. This time he released you quickly, but you were still mewling in pain,

“Sit still and take what I give you sweetheart,” he took pity on your look of frightened betrayal apparently,

“O -okay just please don’t bite me again,” you were practically begging, and were rewarded with a borderline evil smirk,

“Be a good girl and I won’t have to.” you swallowed as he pulled away only to grip either side of your waistband and pull them down mid -thigh before he ducked beneath them and once again came face to face with your sex.

Your - now bare and glistening - sex.

“Oh _God_ Dean. . .” you breathed, just the look in his eye as he took in the sight of you re-ignited the flame down below, and had you rolling up to meet him. Instead of attacking like he usually did though, Dean pulled back slightly and looked up into your eyes just as you felt his rough hands cupping your ass.

He kneaded the soft globes while you sighed and loosened under the firm touch. One large hand moved lower to the curve of your ass, his big thumb glossing over your waiting opening, pushing but not quite entering.

“Please. . .” you whispered, needing something against your clenching walls, “ _Please_ Dean, I _need_ it. . .” after a moment of simply observing your in your needy state you felt his thick digit breach the tightness of your entrance, pushing until there was no more thumb to give.

“ _Ooo_ , oh, _ahh_ yeah. .” then his mouth was on you again, licking and sucking as he swiveled that thumb inside of you, not quite reaching your g-spot but stimulating all the same. When the rest of his hand came up against your asshole you jumped and cried out in pleasure while he began squeezing and gripping, putting pressure on that tight ring of muscle and stretching out your pussy out with the downward thrust.

It felt phenomenal, but of course it did. Dean was the one doing it after all. He sucked your clit into his mouth, continuing the strange compressions with his hand, and flicked your clit - that glorious tongue sending into a hard orgasm for the second time that night,

“D - _Deeeeean_! Coming! I’m - I’m _coming_!” like you needed to tell him. Again he didn’t stop when you had enough, but you didn’t dare protest, not after that last punishing bite.

You _did_ beg however,

“Please, _please_ it’s too much I - I can’t take it -” it fell on deaf ears. His hot soft tongue continued swirling on your twitching clit, and you wondered if he was ever going to let you off of the wall. Soon you would be dripping onto the concrete floor if he didn’t let up,

“So sweet. . . Could do this for hours. . .” he grumbled into your too-sensitive sex.

Jingling just outside of the door alerted you that someone was about to walk in on this come-fest, but if Dean heard it, he didn’t give a shit because he was still intent on mauling you to your third climax,

“Dean -” he cut you off with a vibrating moan into your wet heat and a nip to your tender folds,

“ _Ahh_!” you tried to muffle the pained cry but it didn’t matter because the door was opening,

“Hey what the Hell do you think you’re doing in here!” Dean’s tongue stopped working it’s magic but he gave a hot heavy sigh right on your cunt, rolling his eyes before he pulled away and looked at the newcomer.

“Officer, do you mind?” you gaped at Dean, wondering why in the world you thought he wouldn’t backtalk a police officer with his face covered in your slick. The policeman sputtered, taking in the scene before him and Dean continued,

“We haven’t seen each other in a long time, you understand I’m sure. . . So if you’ll excuse us, I’m gonna see if I can get her to squirt on this third one. Thanks.” he turned back to your dripping heat making like he was really getting back to work,

“ _Dean_.” you shifted, face burning in humiliation even though his words made you throb. You tried to speak like there wasn’t an audience, “W -we could just go back to my place?” He grinned, mischief and humor glinting in those eyes, and kissed your inner thigh,

“Sure thing sugar,” with that he slid you slowly back down the wall, hands on either hip to hold you steady while you adjusted your pants back into place on your jellied legs.

“Get -get out of here!” the officer was clearly flustered, and you gave him an apologetic look as you passed to the door, “I could take you in for this!”

He was talking to Dean who, when you turned, looked to be straggling just to be a nuisance. However the threat made him turn with fire burning in his features to look down the couple inches on the policeman,

“But you _won’t_ will you?” his voice was so low and dark that it made your stomach flood with dread and he wasn’t even talking to you. The lack of answer made him smirk and move the rest of the way out of the restroom,

“Didn’t think so.” his arm wound around you and as he led you toward his black car you looked back and mouthed an apology to the flustered man.

“Nice car. . .” you murmured, still a little lightheaded from your time on the wall. Dean chuckled, squeezing you slightly with the arm around your shoulders, but didn’t comment.

He settled you into the backseat and you idly wondered when you’d be getting back to your own car, and if it was really a good idea to just let this man take you away. All of your worries were useless after he plopped down into the driver’s seat and slammed the door,

“Where’s your place?” he asked gruffly while bringing the beast of a car roaring to life,

“Um. . . I’ll tell you where to go. It’s not far.” that’s another thing, should you be showing him where you live? Although you supposed it would be considered a win if he actually took you to your house instead of abruptly veering off course to some creepy rape shack.

“You okay?” his deep rumble startled you out of your thoughts, “You look. . . _scared_.” you blinked a few times, tearing your eyes away from the road,

“Oh. . . Um I was just thinking that I really don’t know you all that well still, and -and now I’m just in your car hoping you’ll really take me to my house and not some scary torture shack -” you were babbling, but you couldn’t stop,

“Cause I don’t want to be like murdered or anything. But - but there’s something about you that makes me do stupid things and I can’t stop.” you cringed at the silence, wishing your nerves didn’t make you so tactless.

Especially in front of this man, who was always so. . . Suave. Well except for when he was forcing your face into the dirt and hitting you from behind.

“You want this right?” he made it sound like he couldn’t care less one way or the other, but then you literally watched him let his guard down with the slight sag of his shoulders and a shake of the head, 

“Please tell me you want this. . .” you were speechless for a moment,

“Y -yeah. I’ve kicked myself for leaving you, for being such a coward ever since I did it.” he glanced at you, relief written on his face,

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you ,” he reached across the seat to put a hand on your thigh, “The way you made me feel. . you were the first person I’d seen since -” he cut himself off,

“Since. . . _what_?” you dared to ask,

“Nothing, forget it.” his jaw ticked and he ground his teeth,

“Dean since what?” the hand on your thigh tightened until you gasped in discomfort, “You’re -you’re _hurting_ -”

“I said forget it,” he growled, not releasing your leg,

“Dean - let _go_!” you cried, pulling at his fingers that - to your relief - instantly gave way at the frantic act.

“Sorry,” he apologized quietly, but you were shaken, remembering why you fled in the first place. He was dangerous and unsteady. You swallowed thickly, only speaking when you told him where to turn, and Dean didn’t seem too keen on conversation either.

He pulled up to the curb in silence and threw it in park, but didn’t turn off the engine,

“Aren’t you coming in. . .?” you asked quietly. . hopefully even though you were still upset about his outburst.

“Thought you wouldn’t want me to.” you gulped feeling a pang of panic at the possibility that this was it, so you said what your heart felt. . . even if it didn’t make much sense to either of you,

“I don’t want to be without you again.” he perked up at your soft confession, and you dared to slide closer to him, “I’ve thought about you every night, since I left. . . Touching myself, pretending it was your hands doing the work. . .”

His nostrils flared and you shifted to your knees on the seat leaning forward to brace a hand on his jean clad leg,

“Tonight was the third time I’ve gone to the trail-head, hoping I would find you there. Everywhere else I’d just search for you in the crowds, wishing I’d catch your eye and you’d fuck me right there in the street, or the grocery store - wherever the fuck I was at the time.”

Dean groaned at the crass language, and you moved your hand to palm his growing bulge, scooting closer so your lips were just barely grazing his ear as you continued your confession,

“Some nights while I was in bed. . . wearing nothing but my panties, I would imagine that you came in through the window to take me in my bed, and I would finger myself until I came screaming your name. _Dean_. . .” you breathed airily, darting your tongue out to lick the edge of his ear.

He rumbled in approval,

“So,” you gave his straining member a solid squeeze through his jeans, “are you gonna come inside?” the double meaning wasn’t lost on him, and he turned his face to yours, bumping noses and making you gasp at the blown look in his eye,

“Get the fuck in the house princess.” he opened his door without looking away, and you squealed with delight, practically bouncing out of the car and running ahead of him to unlock the door.

The trip to your room must’ve taken five seconds flat before he was on you, pinning you to your bed from behind, sinking his teeth lightly into your shoulder, just enough to make you squirm.  _This guy for sure has a biting kink,_

“I’m half tempted to just bury my face in your sweet little pussy again, but you got me all hard and ready with that speech of yours.” he growled into your ear huskily. _Okay so maybe another kink for going down on me as well. . . How did I get so lucky?_

“Do it Dean, I want you inside of me. . .” you tried to push your ass up into the straining zipper of his jeans, grinding against that thick member you knew lie just under the worn denim. The speed in which he pulled your leggings off was really incredible and as he fumbled with this belt buckle and zipper, you rolled over and peeled away your shirt and bra.

His eyes roved over your naked body for only a moment before he was crashing his soft lips to yours, massaging them and teasing his tongue across them then finally pushing in to do battle with yours.

You both groaned when his boxer covered erection pressed against your still slick womanhood, and you reached down to push away the fabric. He sprung out, slapping your inner thigh with that impressive shaft you would never get used to.

“God. . You’re so _big_. . .” he moved his lips down your jaw to your neck to suck on your pulse point until you squeaked.

"Tell me sweetheart,” he spoke against your skin, nipping and kissing randomly, “you haven’t let anyone inside that tight little cunt since me, right?” It almost sounded like a warning and you shuddered at the possessiveness.

“No Dean - just you. . . _Please_ , I need it.” you writhed, pressing your breasts up into his chest, coaxing him to knead them. He tweaked a nipple so hard you gasped,

“I know baby, I know,” then finally you felt the tip at your opening, so thick it was almost scary, but you’d taken him before and God did you want it.

“Don’t hold back, fuck me like you mean it.” at your command he slammed into you, covering your mouth hard when you screamed in sudden stretching pain. Tearless sobs made him freeze, but at the shake of your head he got the message and began to move.

Dean’s mouth went to your breasts, sucking and rolling your nipples in such a way that your walls were already clenching on him. Big fingers snaked down to play with your clit and it was all over for you, his long shaft spearing deep over and over at such a strong rhythm had you coming with a loud scream.

“F - _fuck_!” your fingernails tore at his shoulders and your feet scrambled for purchase on his hips as he continued to thrust brutally into you.

“Again, come on baby,” he ground out, shifted so he drug on your g-spot deep inside.

Dean lowered his head, resting it slightly above yours on the mattress with his height difference, but you craned your neck to lick at his sharp jaw line, relishing the way his stubble scratched your tongue. Risking punishment, you bit his neck lightly, but enough to make him grunt and he rose up to fuck into you from another angle.

The look in his eye was dark and stormy.

“W -what?” you panted, “You don’t like being bitten?” oh you were asking for it, in such a vulnerable position with his dick pumping into you so roughly. With a small smirk he pushed your legs out into a wide ‘V’, never breaking rhythm, and told you simply,

“Brace yourself.” before reaching down and flicking your swollen clit so hard you screamed in intense concentrated pain.

The strange part was that it almost made you come, and as he continued splitting you wide - tightening that molten coil - you remained just barely on the edge. His fingers went to hover over your clit again,

“No, _no_ -” you reached to push the assaulting fingers away much too late, and that second flick was even harder than the first,

“ _AHH_!” you spilled over the edge in a confusing mixture of pleasure and pain, jerking and jumping so violently that Dean almost came out of you. Somehow he managed to hold your hips down for three more aching pumps that had him spilling into your tight contracting heat.

His heavy body collapsed onto yours in a trembling post-orgasmic heap. A moment of sputtering for air clued him in that he was making breathing difficult, he rolled to the side, making the bed shudder.

“Jesus babydoll.” he breathed,

“Yeah. . .” you rolled flush with his side and he hooked an arm underneath your shoulders, laying there while you hazily traced a scar on his firm chest.

“I never want to leave this bed. . .” you both chuckled knowingly, and you relished the way his eyes crinkled in the corners, and how his lips curled over his teeth when he was genuinely smiling. He gave you a squeeze,

“Ready for round two?” you gaped, seeing that he was dead fucking serious,

“No. . . but seeing as you don’t really take that for an answer. . .” you giggled, flicking his nipple,

“Hey I’ll listen when you actually mean it.” he pointed out just before rolling astride your naked limp body yet again. You couldn’t believe that his dick was hard against your belly again. _AGAIN_.

“Oh Lord I’m in over my head. . ."

**~~~~**

Dean didn't stop until you were both barely even conscious anymore. Successfully reduced to two panting heaps on the mattress.

“You’ve ruined me Dean. . . No one can make me feel this way, can make me. . . _come_ so hard.” you shuddered at his growl, “I didn’t think I would ever find you again, that I was doomed to unsatisfactory sex forever. Or my vibrator.” He chuckled breathlessly at the last part,

“I think it’s time for you to meet my brother,” you looked up at him,

“Your brother?” _please tell me they’re twins. ._ .

“His name's Sam, and he’s the only person I care about in the world.” you smiled at his words, but absolutely beamed at his next ones, “Besides you, now.”

“I would love that Dean.” you nuzzled into his chest, feeling warmth that you hadn’t felt in a long time,

“Maybe you can bring some of your things. . . We could be under the same roof for a while. . .” you could tell he was nervous to ask, and that was endearing since you doubted this man was hardly ever nervous about anything. As if you could feel anymore special.

You didn’t even need to think about it,

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. . I want to move in with you Dean,” he grinned widely,

“Perfect.” it was punctuated with a loud yawn from you,

“But I have one question. . .” you started, knowing it was touchy, and when he didn’t answer, you just decided to go for it, “Where were you before we met that night?” His arms stiffened and you tensed with him.

He gave you a one word answer that put you into a silent shock,

“Purgatory.” at your quiet he continued, “There are a lot of things that you don’t know about sweetheart. . . Monsters, demons, legends. . . They’re all real, every one of them and I’ve been to Hell, Heaven, and now Purgatory. Just made it out the night I found you, that’s part of the reason I couldn’t. . . Hold back. Everything is so different there, so visceral. You fight for your life for all of eternity, and I couldn’t snap back right away.”

_What. The. Fuck._

“H - _Hell_?” that was all you could get out and he sighed,

“Yeah twice. I was down there for 40 years. 4 months our time. Sam’s been there too.” at your silence he sighed, “Look I don’t want you to freak out. . . What’s done is done, and I promise I will tell you everything - everything - but just know that no matter what happens I will protect you. From all of it. I promise.”

You were still in a sort of shocked haze, but managed to nod into his chest,

“How do I know you’re not lying?” you had to ask. Crazy people existed to your knowledge forever, but people that claimed to have gone to Hell? Nope that was a new thing. He actually chuckled,

“My best friend is an Angel named Castiel. He can prove it, and you’ll love him too most likely. The annoying little pecker he is.” you’d come this far, there was no turning back now, and Dean. . . Well he was _Dean_.

And he was about to take you away from this suffocating life and make you his, he was going to save you. And if it turned out neither his brother, or Castiel existed, well you could up and run from there.

“O -okay. . .” another yawn overtook you, and you were thankful when Dean didn’t expect you to say anymore.

“Go to sleep baby, I got you.” a slight twinge of insecurity wormed it's way into your mind,

"Promise you'll be here in the morning?" it was pathetic how you sounded, but Dean held you more firmly,

"Promise. Always." 

********

“Sammy?” his voice echoed in the expanse of the huge room, stretching out at the base of the stairs,

“Dean?” a softer deep voice called out from one of the hallways. Dean chuckled squeezing your hand,

“I got the girl Sammy.” you flushed at the knowledge he’d talked about you,

“? She’s _here_?” he sounded happy at the news, and as soon as he came into view all of your worries were smothered. This new huge huge man looked absolutely exuberant at the sight of you holding Dean’s hand at the top of the stairs.

You waved with a huge smile of your own,

“Hi Sam,” you felt like a little kid hide behind her parents shyly, and the sparkle in Sam’s eye told you there was no need,

“Well come on down here, let’s get a look at ya!” you giggled, keeping hold of Dean as you descended the stairs,

“Hey no ten second hugging shit, she’s mine.” Dean warned with a grin,

“Shut up jerk,” Sam rolled his eyes and pulled you into him. _Fuck how is he bigger than Dean?_

“Bitch.” Out of nowhere a man in a trench coat and blue tie appeared out of thin air directly next to Sam, in your eye line, with an uproarious flutter of feathers,

“Holy _shit_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over :( Oh the fluffy end. Honestly my favorite fic to write so far! 
> 
> Comments and feedback welcome and appreciated, I want to know what y'all think! ;) 
> 
> ~Thanks for reading lovelies~


End file.
